Flipside of the Coin
by Ulrich362
Summary: sequel to Shadow Spirit's Curse: With the Wicked Avatar defeated, the signers have completed their trials, but the Shadow Signers have only just begun, can they accomplish the same feats, or will they fall to the coming threats?
1. The new prophecy

The Flipside of the Coin.

by Ulrich362

(Author's Note: I wasn't planning on releasing this story until I finished one of the ones I've been working on, but I decided why not.)

"Torunka, you might want to see this." said one of the Gemini Elves.

"Have we managed to decipher the prophecy?" Torunka asked with interest. "In that case we should have the twelve of them come see for themselves."

"That's a good idea, things are a lot more complicated than we thought." said the Dark Magician Girl. "Things are only just starting for the Shadow Signers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Luna." S. Leo said. "Is your brother awake yet?"

"No, not yet." Luna said calmly. "It was a big day yesterday, so he can sleep for a little."

"I agree, I can't believe you aren't wiped out to Leo." S. Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah, well at least things are working out." S. Leo said.

"Hey guys." S. Crow said with a grin as he walked in with S. Yusei and S. Jack. "Did you guys get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, how about you three?" Luna asked.

"Well, I had a strange feeling this morning, it was almost as if something bad is about to happen." S. Yusei said. "Hopefully it's nothing."

_Hello Signers, Shadow Signers. I hope you all have time; we've deciphered the prophecy. I would like to show all of you what it says._

"Torunka, alright I'll call the others and we'll be there later today." S. Luna said.

_Alright, I'm be waiting for you then._

"I'll give the Akiza's a call, could you call Yusei?" S. Luna asked S. Crow.

"Sure, no problem." S. Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what was that all about?" Crow asked when Yusei got off the phone.

"Torunka wants us all to meet up to go to the Spirit World."Yusei said. "They found out what the new Prophecy says."

"Well, what are we waiting for, this could be important." Jack said. "Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry we're late you guys, class ran a little long." Akiza said.

"Don't worry about it." S. Luna said with a smile. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Luna said before a crimson and blue door opened in front of them.

"Shall we?" S. Akiza asked before the group walked into the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you all made it, I have grave news concerning the Shadow Signers." Torunka said solemnly. "It seems their trials have only begun."

"What are you talking about?" S. Leo asked. "We defeated the Wicked Avatar."

"I know, maybe it would be best if you just took a look at this for yourselves." Torunka said.

"Alright, let's go." Yusei said before Torunka cast a spell that teleported the signers and shadow signers to the prophecy.

"Torunka, is it time to reveal what we've learned?" asked a Skilled Dark Magician.

"Yes, it is." Torunka said. "You should explain what we found out, I need to double check something with Dark Magician Girl."

"Alright, this is very important so please pay attention, the prophecy goes like this." the Skilled Dark Magician said before closing his eyes.

_The Shadow is truly a mirror, it shows the opposite nature of life, though mirrors are not always reflective of what looks into them, the background is reflected as well, once the two sides join as one, the true reflection will reveal the mirrored worlds. While the mirror will show the common end, the future of one is the past of the other._

"What does that mean?" S. Crow asked.

"I'll tell you, but you need to look at the prophecy again." said the Dark Magician Girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I trust you all remember what we noticed at first from this prophecy?" Torunka asked.

"Yeah, the twelve of us fighting against the Wicked Avatar, but we won that battle." Jack said.

"True, but we overlooked the details, look closer at the bottom of the prophecy." Torunka said. "The Arc Cradle and ener-D reactor appear below the signers, but they also appear below the shadow signers."

"What could that possibly mean?" S. Leo asked.

"I think I know Leo." S. Jack said. "The prophecy mentioned the future of one is the past of the other, I have a feeling that we're going to face the trials that you all faced, specifically Yliaster and the dark signers."

"Wait, but if that's true, things will be dangerous for everyone." Luna said.

"No, we've been working on a powerful spell, it should create a parallel world for the shadow signers, with any luck that should be able to contain the shadow versions ofYliaster and the dark signers. Unfortunately it means they won't be able to work with you signers." Torunka explained.

"If enough magicians combine their magic, we should be able to infuse your marks with the ability to travel between the Shadow world and the world you've been living in these past few months." the Dark Magician Girl explained.

"Alright, that's a good idea, we don't want any other panic to envelop New Domino City." Akiza said. "We'll support you guys however we can though."

"Thanks Akiza." S. Yusei said. "Alright, go ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything seems to be going according to plan." said a figure hidden in shadows. "I trust you know what to do?"

"Of course, we'll make sure to achieve our goals." said another figure with only one identifiable marking, a dark blue dragon's head.

"See to it that you do, we can't risk failing." the first figure said.

"We just need to make sure we time our attack perfectly, once we get to the other world our alliance is over." said the second figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, that's it, the rest is up to you." Torunka said.

"Thanks Torunka, we'll take care of everything from here." S. Jack said.

"Don't worry, if we could handle Yliaster and the dark signers, so can you." Crow said with a grin.

"Right, but for now we should get some rest, tonight is going to be crazy." S. Akiza said before the twelve of them returned to earth.

(The shadow signers have gained the power to go to a shadow earth, and two mysterious figures are planning to follow them there. Next chapter the shadow earth will be explored for the first time. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Shadow Domino City

"I trust you and your allies have prepared for the attack?" asked the hooded figure with the dragonhead on his arm.

"Of course, we both know that this requires the utmost cooperation." said the figure in the shadows. "I assure you we will make it through to the other world."

"Alright, in that case the time has come for us to make our move." The hooded figure said.

"Agreed, let's go." said the shadowed figure before they both vanished into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is it." S. Leo said. "We need to do what you guys did."

"Yeah, I know you guys can do it." Crow said with a grin.

"Yeah, besides after the Wicked Avatar the dark signers and Yliaster won't be a problem." Jack said confidently.

"Alright, thanks you guys." S. Luna said.

"It's our pleasure, and you can come back anytime you want." Akiza said.

"Right, ok we should get going." S. Crow said before the Shadow Signers marks started to glow and a blue portal slowly opened in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that doorway is ours, I summon out Dark Immortal Ccarayhua." said a voice from the shadows as a pitch-black version of Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua attacked the signers and shadow signers.

"Now, we have our chance." yelled a voice from behind Ccarayhua.

"What?" S. Yusei asked before looking up to see several figures run through the doorway into the parallel world they were about to go to. "Great, this couldn't be worse." He said before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, I thought I heard someone summon

Ccarayhua." Akiza said while getting up.

"Someone did, and they took our door." S. Yusei said.

"In that case you guys should get there fast, something must be happening." Crow said.

"Right, let's go." S. Jack said while the other Shadow Signers nodded in agreement.

"We'll help however we can." Yusei said.

"Thanks, that helps." S. Yusei said before the blue doorway reappeared. "Let's go."

"Right." said the rest of the Shadow Signers before they all walked through the door into the world they were trying to protect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is incredible." S. Luna said as they walked through the door.

It was true despite being a very slightly darker version of New Domino City everything was exactly the same.

"Your right Luna, it's really amazing." S. Yusei said.

"We can look at the city later, right now we need to find the dark signer and Yliaster and stop them." S. Jack said.

"Alright, well that might be a good place to start." S. Akiza said while pointing to a dark grey figure hovering over the Kaibadome.

"Is that one of the Meklord Emperor cards?" S. Leo asked.

"I think it's a Shadow Meklord, in the hands of a Shadow Yliaster." S. Jack said.

"Well should we head over or should we warn Lazar first?" S. Luna asked.

"Alright, Yusei Crow and I will head over to deal with that Meklord since we're the ones who beat technically beat them." S. Jack said. "That sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, we'll warn Lazar." S. Akiza said before the group split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a second you guys, I just remembered something important." S. Luna said.

"What's wrong Luna?" S. Akiza asked.

"We forgot about Goodwin." S. Luna said. "He's the director not Lazar."

"That's right, I almost forgot all about him." S. Leo said. "How are we going to stop him from becoming a dark signer?"

"I don't know, but we can at least try to talk with Lazar." said.

"Well, we'll see when we get there." S. Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the end of the road for you, Meklord Shadow Wisel end this duel." said a hooded man with a sword at his hip.

"Not cool, that card is way too powerful." said a young man as his life points hit zero.

"You're the one who challenged me to a duel, worthless pests like you should learn your place." The figure said coldly.

"You who are you supposed to be?" S. Crow asked while running into the arena.

"My name is Primo, and I see you've finally made it here." the man said. "Well our battle won't occur here, I'll be waiting for you signers at the Arc Cradle."

"Hold on, what about your allies, Lester, Jakob, Zone, and Antinomy?" S. Jack asked while he and S. Yusei ran into the stadium.

"I'm impressed, you know about all of that, but I guess I should have expected the other signers to tell you about everything." Primo said. "Well it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, it means we know everything about your plans to destroy the City." S. Yusei said. "We won't let you destroy New Domino City."

"Well, I guess you'll have to prove it." Primo said before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Well this is different, I guess we need to stop Yliaster first." S. Crow said.

"It makes perfect sense, don't forget the prophecy mentioned a mirror, I have a feeling we need to beat Yliaster first." S. Jack said.

"In that case we need to get in touch with the others right away." S. Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, why do you want to see the Vice Director again?" asked the guard at the Sector Security headquarters.

"I told you, it's very important." S. Luna said urgently.

"Without proper authority I can't let anyone in to see the director." The guard said quietly.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" S. Leo asked.

"I have no idea Leo, but we need to warn Lazar about the dark signers and Yliaster." S. Akiza said.

"Well, maybe we can call him, it's our only option at this point." S. Luna said.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't do us any harm." S. Akiza said while taking out her cell phone.

"I have a suggestion, perhaps I can help you get into the Sector Security Headquarters." said a voice from behind the three of them.

(The Shadow World has received three groups of guests, Yliaster, the dark signers, and the Shadow signers. Next chapter the shadow signers will meet up, and discuss their plans. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. several plans begin to stir

"You, how can you be here?" S. Leo asked.

"I take offense, this isn't a private location, well at least not the front of the building." Sayer said calmly. "Now as I said I might be able to help you."

"I don't know who you're trying to fool, but you aren't trustworthy, what are you hiding?" S. Akiza asked.

"Akiza, would I do anything against you?" Sayer asked. "Just trust me, I can assure you a meeting with Goodwin himself."

"Could you give us a second?" S. Luna asked. "We need to talk it over."

"Of course, take your time." Sayer said calmly.

"How is Sayer alive, he was eaten by Ccaryhua wasn't he?" S. Leo whispered.

"Yeah, even though I didn't see that the memory still haunts me." S. Luna said nervously. "The Earthbound Immortals were really terrifying."

"Wait, that's it." S. Akiza said suddenly. "Think about it in this world, let's just call it Shadow Domino City, the Earthbound Immortals haven't attacked yet, in other words Sayer and the Arcadia Movement are still around."

"So you mean that the Arcadia Movement won't disappear for a long time, that's really bad." S. Leo said.

"Maybe, but we can try and get him to help us for now." S. Luna said. "He may be a terrible person but he does have some influence."

"Yeah, that makes sense, we should just keep an eye on him." S. Akiza said before turning back to Sayer. "Alright, thanks for the help."

"Of course, you are the shining jewel of the arcadia movement." Sayer said. "I'll make the arrangements and you'll be able to see him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thanks for your help Sayer." S. Akiza said while Yusei, Jack, and Crow rode up on their runners.

"Crow, did you find out anything?" S. Leo asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll need to…" S. Crow started to say before noticing Sayer. "Wait, isn't that Sayer, I thought…"

"Yeah, it really was a surprise running into him." S. Akiza said. "Although I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, you must be busy."

"I actually do have something to attend to, maybe we can meet to discuss matters at another time Akiza." Sayer said before walking towards the Arcadia Movement Headquarters.

"Alright, what's going on we all know that Sayer died." S. Jack said.

"I know, but remember, the Earthbound Immortals haven't attacked yet." S. Leo said. "In other words he hasn't met Ccarayhua."

"That makes sense, but if we're facing our challenges in the opposite order we'll be dueling Yliaster before the dark signers." S. Yusei said.

"Pardon my intrusion, but did you mention Yliaster?" asked a voice from behind S. Luna. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Lazar, we need to talk with you urgently, not Goodwin you." S. Jack said.

"Jack, where have you been?" Lazar asked.

"That's not important, just listen to us for a minute." S. Yusei said urgently.

"Now listen here Mr. Fudo, I decide what we talk about here, now then what were…" Lazar started to say.

"Lazar, it's about Yliaster." S. Crow said.

"Alright, what do you know?" Lazar asked seriously.

"We know that Yliaster is from the future, and they're planning to destroy New Domino City." S. Leo said. "We need to stop them."

"You can't be serious, Yliaster is attempting to keep the world on it's appropriate course, that's why director Goodwin is involved so closely with them, and the Crimson Dragon." Lazar said.

"Well that's a problem, we know for a fact that Yliaster is trying to destroy the city. We've experienced it before." S. Akiza said.

"What do you mean, I know for a fact that Yliaster hasn't intervened in the city for years." Lazar said.

"Look Lazar, I know for a fact that Yliaster is going to try and destroy the city." S. Crow said.

"Look, if you won't listen we'll just talk to Goodwin." S. Yusei said.

"I'm sorry, but director Goodwin won't agree to see you about that, I'll see what I can do." Lazar said. "You'll have to let me see what I can do though."

"Thanks, that's a big help." S. Luna said.

"I make no promises he'll agree to meet you but I'll tell him that you want to discuss an extremely important matter." Lazar said before walking back into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Primo, are you absolutely certain?" Jakob asked.

"Of course I am Jakob, the signers know about everything." Primo said. "I have a bad feeling they're planning on stopping our mission. We should stop them however we can."

"I agree, if they know about the grand design they could pose a real problem." Lester said. "I suggest we destroy the signers one by one."

"That's the first good idea you've had in a long time Lester." Primo said.

"If you're right we should let Zone know about the signers, this isn't what happened last time." Jakob said before the three emperors of Yliaster vanished in flashes of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well we might as well let the others know what's going on." S. Jack said. "After all, I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

"Alright, in that case let's go right away." S. Yusei said.

"I agree, the sooner we get back the sooner we can come up with a plan." S. Akiza said before the shadow signers formed a portal leading back to the signer's world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm impressed, you did a great job getting us into the doorway, and now your true Immortal is ready." The figure with the dragonhead mark said.

"Thank you, I've been looking forward to this." said a young woman with a dragon's claw on her arm. "Earthbound Shadow Orochi, the signers won't know what hit them."

"I know, we just need to wait until our time to strike arrives. Soon everything will fall into place, all that we need to do is watch as Zone fails to defeat the signers, and then we will finish this battle once and for all." the man said.

(The shadow signers are trying to warn Lazar of the impending doom but he's skeptical to believe them. Next chapter all twelve signers will go to the darker world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. the signers enter Shadow Domino

"What do you think it's like Luna?" Leo asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Luna asked in confusion.

"You know, the other world, the one that the shadow signers went to." Leo said. "I wonder how different it is from New Domino City."

"I don't know." Luna said. "Maybe if we see them again we can ask."

"Oh man, we're going to be late." Leo said nervously.

"Well then let's go." Luna said quickly before they left their apartment and started to head to the Daedalus Bridge to meet up with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well how's it look Yusei?" Crow asked. "Do you think the new program can keep us ahead of the competition?"

"With any luck, after the WRGP everyone is increasing their runner's speed, we'll be dealing with accel synchro summons a lot." Yusei said. "By the way aren't we supposed to meet up with the others today?"

"Yeah, we are so what are you to waiting for?" Jack asked from the stairs. "The next tournament is months away, we can take a breather without a problem."

"You've got a point, we did plan to meet up at the bridge."Yusei said before saving his progress on the program. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, Luna, over here." Akiza called from the bridge.

"Hey Akiza, how are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, I just had a duel test so I'm waiting for the results." Akiza said calmly.

"Well I'm sure you did great Akiza." Luna said.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Crow asked while he rode up with Yusei and Jack.

"Hey Crow, we're good, everybody's here so what's up Akiza?" Leo asked.

"Maybe I can help explain." S. Yusei said before walking up to the group with the other shadow signers.

"What the, you already beat the shadow dark signers and shadow Yliaster?" Leo asked in amazement.

"No, it isn't that simple, we actually needed to talk to you about that, after all you've had experience with those groups." S. Crow said. "Not to mention we have an extra thing to deal with."

"An extra thing, what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"The Earthbound Immortals haven't attacked, so the Arcadia Movement is still around, and so is Sayer." said. "That's why we might need your help, dealing with Yliaster on their own is tough enough, but I don't know what we'll do when Sayer get's involved."

"That's a good point, I doubt Sayer will stay quiet, maybe we should occupy the Arcadia Movement while you take on Yliaster." Jack suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, that's why we're here." S. Luna said. "Would you mind helping us?"

"No problem, I've been looking forward to taking him down myself." Akiza said.

"Alright, let's go." Crow said with a grin just before the shadow signers opened the doorway back to Shadow Domino City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our moment is fast approaching, soon Yliaster will fall and we'll be able to take down the signers and open the doorway to the netherworld." said the hooded figure.

"I know we need to wait, but I can't help but want to crush everyone with my Earthbound Shadow." said a young man with the tail of a dragon on his arm.

"Patience, just keep in mind that making our move too soon will only hinder our plans." the hooded man said.

"I know, I'm just looking forward to crushing a certain someone." the young man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, it looks the same." Leo said. "I was expecting something mysterious and dark."

"Well it would make sense Leo, this is supposed to be New Domino City." Luna said.

"Actually Shadow Domino City." S. Akiza said. "It's exactly like New Domino City except before either the dark signer incident or the battle with Yliaster."

"Yeah, which is also why the Arcadia Movement is still around, in fact Sayer's helping us out, although it's probably to get me to rejoin him." S. Akiza said.

"Great, after all we went through because of that guy and we can't do anything until the dark signers attack." Jack said angrily.

"Well all we can do is work together and try to keep Sayer busy while you handle Yliaster." Yusei said.

"I agree, actually we should go, time's been traveling differently since we left, and our meeting with Goodwin is in ten minutes." S. Jack said.

"I can't wait to see how he reacts to seeing twelve of us." Leo said.

"Hold on a second, we're jumping to conclusions, how do we know Goodwin is the director?" S. Luna said suddenly. "There's one other person it could be."

"Wait, you have a good point." Crow said. "There's one other person who could have taken that job."

"Well let's go and find out." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, I was only told that six people wanted to see the director." Lazar said. "I can't allow you all in."

"Look Lazar we all need to see the director, so unless you want to duel me first, I suggest you get out of the way." S. Jack said.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules Jack, it's out of my hands." Lazar said defensively. "Six of you can enter but only six."

"Lazar, you're only letting six of us in anyway, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo, and Luna." S. Crow said.

"What in the world are you talking about, I can see twelve people." Lazar said. "Now I know for a fact that you're lying to me."

"Lazar, is something wrong, I'm willing to meet up with all of them." said a voice from the director's office.

"Director, of course I'll let them in right away." Lazar said calmly.

"About time someone gets things done." Jack said. "Goodwin is about to have the shock of his life."

"We'll see Jack, don't forget it's important that we tell Goodwin everything so we can try to stop Yliaster." S. Crow said as they stepped into the office.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, could you explain how there are two of each of you." Roman said from the director's desk.

(Director Goodwin is Roman Goodwin. Next chapter the signers and shadow signers will warn Roman about Yliaster. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	5. Warning from the signers

"Roman?" Yusei asked before pulling out his deck. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, I'm the director of Sector Security." Roman said calmly. "Now could you please explain how there are twelve signers?"

"It's a long story, but basically the six of us with red marks are from a different world, and the director there was Rex Goodwin." S. Akiza explained. "I think that's one of several differences between the worlds."

"Incredible, are you sure about that?" Roman asked with interest. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your mark Yusei? The one from the other world."

"I had the tail originally, and ultimately your brother tried to gather the five marks we knew about at the time. He lost them all, and I got the head while the tail went to Crow."Yusei said. "In our world you were a dark signer and tore off your own arm in order to save the mark."

"That's incredible, in this world Rex set off Zero Reverse, but I couldn't bring myself to fight my own brother, so I gave away my mark, I asked the Shadow Dragon to find another signer because I wouldn't be able to stop him." Roman said sadly. "I haven't heard anything from my brother in years."

"Well that's because we have a bigger problem to deal with, Yliaster." S. Crow said. "They're a lot more dangerous than the dark signers."

"Yliaster, you can't be talking about the group that told Rex and I about the earthbound shadows?" Roman asked. "They're far more powerful than anyone I've ever seen."

"I know, in our world we've already had to battle them, we managed to win though." Yusei said.

"I'm not surprised, ever since the Fortune Cup I've had a feeling that you were bound for something amazing Yusei." Roman said. "You're just like your father."

"Roman, I hate to interrupt but we still need to let Sector Security know about Yliaster." S. Jack said.

"Of course, so what should we be looking for?" Roman asked. "The more information we have to work with the better."

"In that case do not synchro summon." Luna said. "It is a bad idea."

"What do you mean, synchro summoning is our strongest move." Roman said. "What could they possibly have?"

"Meklord Shadows." S. Crow said. "Monsters that can absorb synchro monsters, and increase there attack points."

"Wait, a monster that can absorb synchro monsters? I might have a temporary solution, I only hope you all can trust me." Roman said seriously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to a few matters."

"Alright Roman, but let us know if there's anything else we can do to help you." Yusei said before they all left the office.

"Trust me Yusei, you've given me something to consider." Roman said before picking up his personal phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you think's cooking in Roman's head?" Crow asked.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling it won't be good." S. Leo said.

"Well all we can do now is wait for Yliaster to make a move." S. Yusei said.

"I agree, so what do you guys say to dinner?" Crow asked. "I'll treat."

"Are you sure you can pay for twelve people?" S. Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I got a bonus last week so I have some extra money, plus it could take our mind off everything." Crow said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any new information on Akiza's whereabouts?" Sayer asked the three psychic duelists in front of him.

"Nothing on my side Sayer sir." replied a young blonde girl.

"I don't see her anywhere." said a brunette boy.

"She's outside our range, but we'll keep looking." said an old man.

"Alright, let me know if anything comes up." Sayer said before leaving the room. Akiza what's gotten into you, ever since the Fortune Cup you've vanished, I knew I should have used the password when I saw you in front of Goodwin's office, he thought.

"Sayer sir, I overheard something odd, somehow there are two Akiza's in the city." said a young girl. "I think that's why we can't find her, they're canceling each other out."

"What, are you sure?" Sayer asked. "Well if that's the case I want you to lead a group of psychic duelists and find both of them."

"Of course Sayer, I won't come back without them." the girl said before running off to find people to help her.

"Well, things are getting a lot more interesting." Sayer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lester for the thousandth time, we must wait until the precise moment. That's when we can strike the signers and complete the circuit." Jakob said. "If we act prematurely we won't be able to gather the full potential they possess and we'll never complete it."

"I know that Jakob, I'm just going stir crazy waiting around for the right time to crush them, all I want is to have a little fun with some minor duelists." Lester said. "I don't see how it would mess up anything to take out some weaklings."

"That's exactly why you're staying here, if one of the weaklings knows the signers, it could cause them to intercept you, then what would you do?" Primo asked. "I'll tell you, you'll duel the signers and either lose or destroy any hope we have of completing the circuit."

"Primo, I'm impressed you're acting so sensible, you typically act out on your emotions. Perhaps you could be the one to complete the circuit." Jakob said with interest.

"Of course I will." Primo said before looking back at the circuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lazar, keep an eye out for any information on Yliaster." Roman said before walking out of his office.

"Of course director, but might I ask where you're going." Lazar said.

"I have something to attend to, if you find out anything just call me personally. I should be back in a few hours." Roman said before he left the Sector Security building and heading towards the Kaibadome.

(The signers have warned Roman about Yliaster and every group is preparing for the coming battles. Next chapter the battle with Yliaster will start, and Lester will duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Unexpected Allies

"I must admit your call was unexpected brother." said a hooded figure before walking up to Roman Goodwin.

"I know Rex, but I've been informed of matters that concerns both of us." Roman said. "Yliaster is our enemy and for the time being we might as well work together, besides we both know what will happen if New Shadow City is destroyed."

"I can see your point Roman, until Yliaster is taken care of, we'll work together." Rex said. "I'll let the others know."

"Thank you brother." Roman said before leaving the Kaibadome. "I only hope the signers understand my reasoning for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a minor situation." Rex said to the other dark signers.

"Situation, what are you talking about." asked a young man with a dragon's tail on his arm.

"There's a group known as Yliaster, and they're planning to destroy the city. If they succeed the ener-D reactor, along with our plan will be completely destroyed." Rex said.

"Well what are we supposed to do about that?" asked a young woman with a dragon's heart on her arm.

"I have something in mind, as long as Yliaster is a larger threat we'll need to cooperate with the signers." Rex said. "The old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend applies here."

"In other words we work with the signers and then we send them to the netherworld, I guess it's better than nothing." said the young man. "It's been a while since I've seen them, but dueling Yliaster might be a fun challenge."

"A throwback to your old duel gang days well in that case you can have the first duel Kalin." Rex said calmly.

"Nice, I'll be sure to wipe out this Yliaster goon." Kalin said before walking out with a smirk.

"Wow, I can't believe he's so enthusiastic about this." said the young woman with the dragon heart.

"I know, but Kalin is a skilled duelist." Rex said. "If anyone can make a strong first impression it's him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jakob, I'm tired of waiting, I'm going to take down the signers myself." Lester said.

"Control yourself Lester, if you jump into the middle of a battle now you'll only risk damaging the circuit." Jakob said. "You'll wait, do I make myself clear?"

"Look, I'm more than capable of handling any signer." Lester said angrily. "I'm sick and tired of doing nothing but sitting around, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"Lester, if you want to duel so badly go ahead, just remember that you're still the weakest of the three of us." Primo said calmly. "Besides Jakob this is a great opportunity to see the signers powers for ourselves."

"Very well, in that case you can go Lester, just be careful." Jakob said.

"I know, I'll take extra care to wipe out my opponent." Lester said before vanishing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, who are you supposed to be kid?" S. Jack asked.

"The name's Lester, and I'm here to take you down in a duel." Lester said with a smirk.

"Look you overgrown brat, if you want to duel that's fine, but tell us, are you with Yliaster?" S. Crow asked.

"Oh, you've heard of us, I'm flattered." Lester said sarcastically. "Now which one of you wants the honor of losing a duel?"

"Wait, is that a duel runner?" Akiza asked when an engine suddenly roared to life behind them.

"So your one of those Yliaster guys, I'll take you down myself." said a young man in a hood before activating his duel disc.

"That voice, Kalin?" S. Yusei asked.

"It's been a while Yusei, and while I'd love to take you down in a duel myself we have a bigger problem." Kalin said before pulling down his hood revealing himself to be a dark signer. "Now then, you wanted a duel so let's duel."

"Fine, this won't take any time at all." Lester said before activating his duel disc.

"Duel." said Lester and Kalin simultaneously.

Lester 4000 Kalin 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Sky Core in attack mode and set two cards facedown." Lester said. "That ends my move.

"Zero attack points, that must mean your monster has a powerful effect." Kalin said. "Unfortunately I'm not scared, so I'll start by activating a spell card, Infernity Launcher, now I send one card from my hand to my graveyard."

"Giving up already, why am I not surprised." Lester said.

"You have no idea what I'm planning, I summon Infernity Beast in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Sky Core." Kalin said.

"That's not going to happen, I play Twin Vortex, now one monster on both sides of the field are destroyed, so say goodbye to Sky Core and Infernity Beast." Lester said. "Now then, since Sky Core was destroyed by an effect, he let's me summon Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞, Skiel Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier. Now combine to form Meklord Emperor Skiel."

"Well, that's quite the monster you've got, I'll end my move with a facedown card." Kalin said. "You'll see my strategy soon enough."

"I doubt that, it's my move, so I'll attack you directly with Skiel." Lester said.

"I reveal my trap card, Depth Amulet, now I discard one card to negate all the damage from your attack." Kalin said. "Looks like you're out of luck."

"I disagree, that trap only lasts three turns, and when it ends I'll be able to wipe you out in no time." Lester said while ending his turn.

"My move, so I'll start by using the effect of Infernity Launcher to send the card I drew to my graveyard, and next I'll summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode." Kalin said. "That's it, my strategy is set."

"What are you talking about, you've used up your entire hand." Lester said.

"Exactly, you don't know how Infernity decks work, but I'll tell you." Kalin said with a smirk. "They're at there best when I have no cards in my hand, so now I play the second effect of Infernity Launcher, when I have no cards in my hand I can send this card to my graveyard to bring back two Infernity monsters in my graveyard, so I revive Infernity Archer and Infernity Destroyer."

(Kalin has begun a duel with Lester and both of them are in powerful positions. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Earthbound Shadow vs Meklord Shadow

"You've got to be kidding, a strategy where any move you can make depends on what you draw is powerless against my Meklord Emperor." Lester said confidently.

"No, Kalin's got you in the palm of his hand, trust me I've been in this situation before." S. Yusei said.

"I'm glad you remember my cards Yusei, and now I'll show this brat, when I have no cards in my hand Infernity Archer can attack you directly, so I'll do just that, direct attack." Kalin said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I play the special ability of Skiel Guard, now once per turn I can negate the attack of one of your monsters." Lester said smugly. "Looks like you're strategy is flawed."

"Is that so, well your Meklord is certainly strong, but I still have another monster in attack mode, Infernity Destroyer, and his attack points are higher than your Meklord Emperor Skiel." Kalin said.

"You honestly think that matters, than try." Lester said mockingly.

"If you insist, Infernity Destroyer attack Meklord Emperor Skiel." Kalin said.

"I play the trap SA3, now I destroy Skiel Attack in order to summon Skiel Attack 3, and now since Meklord Emperor Skiel's attack points are based on the attack points of all the other Meklord parts on my field, his attack points increase to 2400." Lester said smugly.

"Great, I'll end my move." Kalin said.

Kalin 3900 Lester 4000: "My move, so I'll draw." Lester said before breaking out into a huge grin. "I play a rare magic card, Inverted Infinity. Now I send all of my Meklord Emperor parts to the graveyard, and I can summon new monsters to take their place, so I summon Meklord Shadow Skiel ∞, Shadow Skiel Top, Shadow Skiel Attack, Shadow Skiel Guard, and Shadow Skiel Carrier."

"So you got rid of your blue monster in order to summon one that's a tiny bit darker? That was a waste of a turn." Kalin said.

"My move isn't over yet, I play the special ability of Meklord Shadow Skiel, now once per turn I can absorb a synchro monster from your extra deck, and Skiel gains all of it's attack points." Lester said. "Now then, which of your synchro monsters should I take?"

"I only have one, so just take my Hundred Eye Dragon." Kalin said angrily. "This duel is far from over though."

"I beg to differ, now I'll attack your Infernity Archer with Meklord Shadow Skiel." Lester said.

"Kalin, be careful." S. Yusei said.

"Keep your concern Yusei, I told you that this duel is far from over." Kalin said.

"Well if I were you I'd just quit now." Lester said. "I'll end my move."

Kalin 700 Lester 4000: "You made one mistake kid, I play the Pot of Greed Magic card, so now I draw two new cards." Kalin said. "Perfect, I play Earthbound Shadow Awakening, now I can summon a monster from my deck, and who better than Infernity Doomslinger."

"What's the point of that move, you can't beat my Meklord Shadow." Lester said lazily.

"Well it's a good thing my spell has another effect, I add an Earthbound Shadow to my hand, so I'll add Earthbound Shadow Ccapac Apu." Kalin said while adding the card to his hand. Can't show the signers my real ace yet, he thought.

"That's all find and good, but you still haven't played anything that can beat my Meklord Shadow." Lester said.

"I play the field spell Infernity Wasteland, now all of my Infernity monsters gain 300 attack and defense points, but that's not the reason I'm playing this card, now I sacrifice both Infernity Guardian and Infernity Doomslinger in order to summon Earthbound Shadow Ccapac Apu." Kalin said. "Our duel is almost over."

"I'll admit that monster is powerful, but it's still over 2000 points too weak." Lester said. "If you attack you'll lose the duel."

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" Kalin asked with a smirk. "Earthbound Shadow Ccapac Apu, attack him directly. That's right, Earthbound Shadows can attack directly and you can't target them for attacks."

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me." Lester said angrily as his life points decreased. "Now I'm really mad."

"That isn't my problem, I end my move." Kalin said calmly.

"Unreal, Kalin's about to beat Lester." S. Crow said.

"Don't forget, Lester has a lot of moves he can make to wipe out Kalin's life points." Leo said. "Plus his Meklord is the weakest so we still have to worry about that."

"True, not to mention any abilities the Meklord Shadow's have that the original Meklord Emperors didn't." S. Akiza said.

Kalin 700 Lester 1000: "You may have brought out an impressive monster, but it's not strong enough, I play another effect of Meklord Shadow Skiel, I sacrifice the monster he's equipped with to deal you damage equal to it's attack points, so I win this duel." Lester said.

"Not quite, I play the special ability of the Infernity Doomslinger in my graveyard, now your effect is negated and we play a little game, you can either stop your damage effect, or we check the card on top of my deck, and if the card is a monster you take damage equal to the damage I would have taken, but if it's a spell or trap card I take the damage as normal." Kalin explained. "Oh and by the way I forget how many monsters I have left, so it's completely up to luck."

"If I don't take this chance I can't possibly win, so fine draw your card." Lester said angrily.

"Alright, the card that decides our duel is…" Kalin said before drawing his card. "The monster, Infernity Necromancer, and you know what that means kid."

"Alright, I'll admit you have some talent, but I'm far from done with you." Lester said vanishing in a flash of light.

"Kalin, thanks for the help." S. Yusei said.

"Don't get the wrong idea Yusei, you and I have a score to settle, but as long as Yliaster is around it'll have to wait. I need to go back, just know that our duel is going to be the last one you ever experience." Kalin said before getting on his runner and riding away.

(Kalin managed to defeat Lester, but the youngest Emperor of Yliaster is far from finished. Next chapter the shadow signers and signers will discuss the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. alliances grow

"Well that was unexpected." Leo said. "So are the dark signers on our side?"

"I doubt it Leo, honestly I'm willing to bet they're only dueling Yliaster because they won't be able to call the KotN if the reactor is destroyed." S. Crow said.

"Yeah, I agree." S. Yusei said. "We need to tell the others."

"Right, let's go." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're back, I take it you have good news Kalin." Goodwin said calmly.

"These Yliaster duelists are an interesting bunch, but they're still nothing we can't take out." Kalin said. "I just hate the fact that we need to work with the signers."

"Patience, the signers are only a means to an end." Goodwin said. "Just make sure you keep that creature hidden until the time is right."

"I know, I used Ccapac Apu, but that's still waiting to crush Yusei." Kalin said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lester what happened, how did you lose to that person?" Jakob asked.

"Obviously it's because he doesn't have enough skill to handle a human, let alone a signer." Primo said.

"No, I can handle any opponent in a duel, but that card, didn't we have records of the Earthbound Shadows?" Lester asked angrily. "Why are the dark signers still around?"

"Dark signers?" Jakob asked intrigued. "This complicates things."

"Signer or dark signer, is makes no difference, my Meklord Emperor will crush them." Primo said.

"Don't underestimate them Primo, they beat me and you're not even that good." Lester said with a smirk.

"No, we'll wait for our next chance understand." Jakob said firmly before turning back to observe the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" Jack asked after the others explained what had happened.

"Positive, it was Kalin alright, and he dueled against Lester." S. Crow said.

"That's crazy, Kalin's a dark signer why would he help us?" Luna asked.

"The dark signers are just as threatened by Yliaster as we are, it makes sense that they'd help us for now." Yusei said.

"I guess, but even so the dark signers are a huge threat." S. Akiza said. "No matter what they're doing now, we need to remember that they want to destroy the world."

"Yeah, but any help against Yliaster is worth it, especially with Zone's Timelords." Leo said.

"I guess, but something tells me there's more to this than we think." S. Luna said just as someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" asked a young girl.

"Alright." S. Jack said before opening the door and letting a young girl into the room.

"Thank you, I have to ask you something, it concerns you two." the girl said while nodding to the two Akizas.

"Wait a minute…" S. Akiza started to say before the girl pulled out a single card.

"Nightmare's Steel Cage." the girl said before the cage appeared and trapped the signers and dark signers. "Akiza Izinski, Sayer wants to have a word with both of you."

"Why am I not surprised, in case Sayer's unaware we have more important things to take care of." S. Akiza said. "Now if you don't mind, Mystical Space Typhoon."

"I didn't want to use force, but I will if I have to, you're coming back to the movement Akiza." the girl said before drawing a second card. "Invitation to a Dark Sleep."

"You don't get it, Sayer isn't a good person." Akiza said before falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad you decided to come and meet with me Akiza." Sayer said calmly.

"What are you up to?" S. Akiza asked angrily.

"You have to know that there's more important things to worry about than the Arcadia Movement." Akiza said.

"You mean Yliaster and the dark signers am I right?" Sayer asked lazily. "I know all about that, and how you need to stop them."

"If you know that why are you kidnapping us?" S. Akiza asked. "You have to know that there's more important things to worry about."

"That's the reason I wanted to speak with you, I feel that working together is our best option." Sayer said. "Since we have two common adversaries, working together will benefit us both."

"I doubt that, what's in it for you Sayer?" Akiza asked. "You must have a motive for helping us."

"Of course, I want what's best for the Arcadia Movement, and right now that means making sure Yliaster and the dark signers are stopped." Sayer explained. "So, do we have an agreement?"

"You're hiding something." Akiza said.

"Maybe, but we don't really have any other option do we?" S. Akiza asked. "Alright Sayer, you've got a deal, but if you try anything I'll personally see to it that you regret your decision."

"I assure you I'm not going to betray you or any of your friends." Sayer said. "In fact you can go now, I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This may be more troublesome than we initially expected, if the signers, dark signers, and Arcadia Movement are all opposing us we may need to enlist his help as well." Jakob said.

"What, but you know him, he still uses a synchro monster, I mean at least Antinomy tried to use those, but he still has that card." Lester said. "We don't need to rely on him."

"Lester things are playing out against us, and like it or not he a great ally for our grand design." Jakob said.

"Besides you aren't exactly in a position to argue the point Lester, you did lose one duel already, it sounds like you could use any help you can get." Primo said smugly.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you it was a mistake." Lester said angrily.

"I take it my involvement doesn't excite you Lester, well I'm sorry but we have something more important to do." said a voice from the shadows.

"Paradox, I'm glad you made it. Things are a lot more complicated than we initially thought." Primo said.

"Well, I guess I arrived just in time." Paradox said with a grin before looking down towards the city.

(Sayer has apparently joined forces with the signers, shadow signers, and dark signers, while Paradox has appeared to help the emperors of Yliaster. Next chapter another duel will begin, just not the one you think. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Uneasy agreements

"Wait, are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Sayer claims he wants to help us stop Yliaster and the dark signers." S. Akiza said.

"Look I don't know what you two are thinking, but Sayer isn't someone who we can just trust blindly, remember he's only trying to help himself." S. Crow said angrily.

"Maybe, but are you willing to trust the dark signers instead?" Luna asked. "I don't trust him at all, but at least we know he's not going to try and destroy the city."

"I still don't like it, something seems off." S. Crow said.

Just then someone knocked on S. Leo and S. Luna's door.

"Who's that?" Leo asked before going up to open the door.

"Hello signers, I'm glad you're all here." Rex Goodwin said walking into the room.

"Goodwin, what are you doing here?" S. Yusei asked.

"I knew trusting the dark signers was a mistake." Crow said while pulling out his deck.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I assure you I'm not here for a duel." Rex said calmly. "I actually wanted to discuss a plan for stopping Yliaster, you do have experience with them don't you?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but you can say we have." Akiza said.

"Well, you've seen Kalin duel, but without a plan we can't save our city." Rex said. "That's why I wanted to come give you my idea and with any luck discuss our plan for eliminating our common foe."

"What exactly do you have in mind Goodwin?" S. Yusei asked.

"Since these Meklord Shadow creatures can absorb synchro monsters, I propose one signer and one dark signer work together in each duel, that way even if a synchro monster is lost we'll still have a way to fight back." Rex said. "Of course that's only one possibility."

"It makes sense, the Earthbound Shadow can't be attacked, so it's immune to the Meklord Shadows attacks." S. Leo said.

"Hold on, how do we know you won't double cross us?" S. Crow asked.

"You have my word, I assure you that until we stop Yliaster you can fully rely on us." Rex said. "Well, do we have an agreement?"

"Alright Goodwin, for now we do." Yusei said.

"Very well, in that case I'll let the others know, hopefully this is resolved quickly." Rex said before leaving politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe it, of all the people to rely on Paradox?" Lester asked angrily. "I could have handled this myself, especially if I unleashed that card."

"Lester, I'm here because you clearly can't win a duel." Paradox said. "Unless of course I'm mistaken."

"You know full well that you're Malefic deck only works because you've been jumping through time, anyone who does that could easily beat you." Lester said angrily.

"Oh, is that a fact Lester, I suppose proving you wrong fits into my schedule, unless you're afraid." Paradox said with a smirk.

"You don't fool me, I'll wipe you out here and now." Lester said.

"If you're so confident I'll give you the first move Lester." Paradox said while drawing his hand.

"Let's duel." said Lester and Paradox simultaneously.

Lester 4000 Paradox 4000: "It's my move, so I'll start by summoning Sky Core in attack mode, and next I set three cards facedown. That ends my move."

"I'm not surprised, my move I'll start by activating the field spell Malefic World, next I'll send Red Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon." Paradox said.

"I saw that coming, I play the trap card Twin Vortex, now both of our monsters are destroyed." Lester said. "Next since Wise Core was destroyed I'll bring out my Meklord Emperor Skiel."

"Lester, you do realize I can summon a new Malefic Monster now right, well in case you'll just have to learn from your mistake, I send Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard in order to summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon." Paradox said. "Now I would attack you, but Skiel Guard makes that pointless so I'll just set two cards and end my move."

"You're really pissing me off it's my move, and I sacrifice Skiel Attack, in order to play Skiel Attack 3, and I'll further upgrade to Skiel Attack 5." Lester said. "Now I'll attack you directly."

"I play a trap card, Malefic Roar. This card activates when you attack while I control a Malefic monster and have one in my graveyard, all monsters on your field that are in defense mode are destroyed and you lose 1000 life points for each monster." Paradox said.

"Fine, my attack still hits you." Lester said angrily.

"Actually Lester, I have a second trap card, Malefic Rage, now by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard you lose life points equal to it's attack points, so I'll discard the monster Malefic Rainbow Dragon." Paradox said. "You lose."

"Fine, I'll admit you're good but I still don't like this." Lester said walking off angrily.

"Don't worry about Lester, he's just angry about losing to that human earlier." Primo said. "I must admit though, you've improved since last time."

"We'll see, the signers are still a lot more skilled than we expected, and these other people might cause problems themselves." Paradox said. "Did Jakob tell you anything about how we're going to deal with them?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that, I have something in mind." Primo said calmly. "The signers won't know what hit them."

"You have an interesting idea I assume, well hopefully it works out the way you plan." Paradox said. "I should talk with Jakob."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Crow, what's up?" S. Yusei asked.

"I can't trust Goodwin, I know Yliaster is a huge threat but the dark signers are a lot more dangerous than anyone else, they want to destroy the world." Crow said. "I just have this bad feeling."

"I get it Crow, but think about it this way, the dark signers won't betray us because the reactor is vital to their plans. We can trust them for now, just keep an eye on them." S. Yusei said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right S. Yusei." Crow said.

(Yliaster is fighting amongst itself, and the signers are hesitant to trust their new allies. Next chapter the dark signers will meet with the signers to discuss partnerships for the coming battle with Yliaster. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Preparations for battle

"You're absolutely sure we need to work with the signers?" asked a man wearing a hood.

"Definitely, Yliaster is far more powerful than any of us realize." Rex said. "For now we work together, it's our best bet to unsure the plan works."

"Well, as much as I despise her, Akiza is still a skilled duelist." said a woman in the shadows.

"Alright, we should meet up with them soon." Kalin said. "The sooner we take out Yliaster the sooner we can send the signers to the Netherworld."

"You're right, ok let's go." the woman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me see if I'm understanding this right." S. Jack said. "You two decided it would be a good idea for the twelve of us to meet the dark signers tonight in the Kaibadome."

"Yeah, I guarantee the dark signers won't double cross us, at least not for now." Yusei said. "Besides any help we can get is worth it."

"I hope you're right, otherwise Shadow Domino City is in a lot of trouble." S. Jack said.

"Yusei, I'm glad you're here, this makes things simple." Rex said calmly while walking up with the other dark signers.

"Hello Akiza." Misty said while taking off her hood.

"Misty, I promise we can have our duel after this is over." Akiza said.

"I know, but the thing is I've learned more than my counterpart did, and I know that Sayer is the one truly responsible for my brother's death, that's why I don't hold any personal grudge with you, well except for the fact that you're a signer." Misty explained.

"That's how it is for most of us, however we have unfinished business regarding the Spirit World little girl." said a man who decided to keep his hood on.

"We can deal with our individual issues after we deal with the pressing matter, we need to take down Yliaster, and so we need to know exactly who we're dealing with."

"I agree, well Kalin's already met Lester, he's one of the three emperors of Yliaster, and Primo's almost exactly like him, except he uses Wisel, a stronger Mekord." Luna said.

"Yeah, but Jakob's the real threat, Granel has the same attack points as his life points, so taking it down won't be easy." Crow said.

"Yeah, but the real problem is the other four." Akiza said. "Aporia, Antinomy, Paradox, and Zone."

"I take it they are a lot more powerful than the other three?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, Aporia is the real identity of Lester, Primo and Jakob, and he has a lot more skill than the three of them combined." Jack said.

"Antinomy is a skilled duelist, and he has two moves that are much more powerful than anything you've seen so far, accel synchro and delta accel synchro." Yusei said. "He can synchro summon during our turn, and bring out powerful monsters that rival any of your immortals."

"That's one of the cheapest things I've ever heard of." Misty said. "Tell me there's a catch."

"No, he's a master of synchro summoning, so our only chance is to outplay him." Jack said. "The thing is Paradox is even more dangerous."

"Yeah, he can summon powerful monsters without any trouble just by removing cards from his deck." Crow said. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near that Truth Dragon."

"Truth Dragon, that's an interesting name for a card." Rex said. "Although I'm curious, what about Zone?"

"He's the leader of Yliaster, and he's almost unbeatable." Yusei said. "I nearly lost to him."

"Well clearly you won so he isn't unbeatable." Kalin said confidently.

"Kalin, Zone's monsters are powerful, they can't be destroyed and negate all damage, not to mention they all have a unique effect that deals varying amounts of damage to his opponent." Yusei said.

"In other words the only way to beat him is to keep him from summoning any of his monsters." Kalin said. "Sounds simple."

"It isn't look we need a plan." S. Crow said. "We haven't dealt with Yliaster so we let the others explain, but we need to figure out who can take down who."

"Well I would suggest we form groups of three, perhaps starting with the two Leo's and Grieger." Rex suggested. "The three of them use Machines, so they could compliment each other rather well."

"Right, in that case I'll go with Misty and Crow." S. Luna said. "We'll be able to adapt to each other's moves pretty quickly."

"In that case I'll partner with your respective counterparts." the hooded man said.

"I guess that leaves me to partner with the Jack twins, well this should be fun." Kalin said. "Just like old times right Jack."

"Sounds good, try not to freak out when you see what we've got in our decks." S. Jack said.

"That leaves me to partner with Akiza and the other Akiza." Carly said. "I guess that works."

"So we're working with you Goodwin, I'm not surprised, actually I was thinking that was our best option." S. Yusei said.

"That makes sense, now we just need to figure out where they are, the sooner we deal with Yliaster the better." Kalin said.

"I know where they are, the problem is they aren't in our time, or at least most of them aren't." Jack said. "Four of them are in the future, and they're planning to come to the past and destroy the city."

"Wait, if they're in the future how exactly can they cause any problems now?" Grieger asked.

"They can travel through time, that's how they caused so much trouble in our city." Crow said. "Lester, Primo, and Jakob are gathering energy so they can drop the future Shadow Domino City on top of this one."

"Well, that makes things a bit tougher." Rex said. "I suggest we try and find the three emperors, that way we might be able to get to the others with relatively little trouble."

"In that case I'll head out first, sound good you two?" Grieger asked the two Leos.

"No problem, let's take them down." S. Leo said.

(The signers and dark signers have worked out a plan, and are preparing to duel the first emperor of Ylaster. Next chapter the first team will start their duel, and Sayer will reappear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. assault on Yliaster begins

"Alright, you've dueled the emperors of Yliaster before, so where would any of them be?" Grieger asked.

"Well, if I remember right, one of them should be at the Kaibadome." Leo said. "Well I think so anyway."

"It's a start, and that's all we can ask right now." S. Leo said.

"Alright, in that case we'll go there and if one of the emperors is dueling, we'll take him down." Grieger said calmly.

"Hello, you're looking for Yliaster correct?" asked a young man riding up on a dark blue duel runner.

"Why are you asking?" S. Leo asked.

"I'm here to help you, Sayer told me to assist you in stopping Yliaster." the young man said.

"Alright, but a four on one duel wouldn't be a good idea." Leo said. "We should split up into two teams of two so we have a chance to see his deck and plan a counter strategy."

"That makes sense, you're a good duelist Leo." Grieger said. "I know firsthand how skilled you are."

"Well in that case I'll work with you Grieger." Leo said. "You two can be the second team alright?"

"That's fine with me." the young man said.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." S. Leo said just before they drove into the Kaibadome.

"Yeah, that's Lester alright." Leo said acknowledging a kid on a duel board.

"Well, in that case let's take him down." Grieger said before racing up next to Lester. "So you're one of the emperors of Yliaster, I challenge you to a duel."

"Oh, a muscle brained fool wants to face my Meklord Shadow, well I'll be glad to take you down right now." Lester said with a smirk.

"Hold on Lester, I'm in this duel too." Leo said before pulling up on his duel board. "Both of us against you."

"Fine, but in that case I'll start with 8000 life points." Lester said with a smirk.

"Fine, and to make it fair, Leo and I will alternate turns." Grieger said.

"Alright, now that the rules have been set up we can get down to the real fun." Leo said.

"Let's duel." said Grieger, Lester, and Leo simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder how my plans are going." Sayer said to himself. "I wouldn't have imagined time travel was possible, but if I could use that myself, the Arcadia Movement could become much stronger, and I could fix the mistakes I've made in the past."

"Sayer sir, we've located a disruption in the electrical field around the city." said a young girl. "It might be the source of this time travel Yusei Fudo mentioned."

"Interesting, well in that case I'll personally take a look, keep me informed of any situations regarding the duels with the three emperors." Sayer said before grabbing a jacket and walking out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester life points 8000 speed counters 0 Leo life points 4000 speed counters 0 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first, and I summon Trap Reactor Y-FI in defense mode, and I set three cards facedown, that ends my move." Grieger said calmly.

Lester life points 8000 speed counters 1 Leo life points 4000 speed counters 1 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 1: "In that case it's my move, so I'll summon Sky Core in attack mode, and I'll set two of my cards facedown." Lester said. "That ends my move."

"Not much better than my turn." Grieger said. "Although I have a remedy for that, I play the trap card Reactor Army, now I can remove Trap Reactor until my next move, and in exchange I can summon additional Reactor monsters for every turn before my move."

"In other words you'll get Trap Reactor and one other monster." Lester said. "That won't help you."

Lester life points 8000 speed counters 2 Leo life points 4000 speed counters 2 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 2: "It's my turn Lester, so I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode, and next I set this facedown." Leo said.

"I play the trap card Twin Vortex, now Boomboxen and Sky Core are both sent to the graveyard, and since Sky Core was destroyed I can summon Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞, Skiel Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier." Lester said. "Now combine to form Meklord Emperor Skiel."

"Well, that's you're infamous Meklord, I'm not impressed."Grieger said.

"I end my move with one more facedown card." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This certainly isn't what I was expecting, but as long as this place is the future Shadow Domino City, I should have no trouble finding my way around." Sayer said. "If I can find out how they travel through time everything will be put back to the way it should be."

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Me, I'm just here as a visitor, and I must say the place really seems impressive." Sayer said before turning to see a man wearing a robe standing behind him.

"You have no reason to be here, I'm giving you one chance to leave." the man said. "Otherwise I'll have to destroy you."

"I doubt you could do that, trust me you have no idea who you're dealing with." Sayer said calmly.

"I sincerely doubt that, Sayer former leader of the Arcadia Movement before it was completely destroyed." the man said before revealing a duel disc. "Now I gave you a fair warning, but you didn't listen."

"You're challenging me to a duel, you're more foolish than I expected." Sayer said.

"Let's duel." said Sayer and the man said simultaneously.

Sayer 4000 ? 4000: "I'll go first, I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode, and I'll set three cards facedown, that ends my turn." Sayer said.

"I'm not impressed Sayer, I start by activating a field spell, Malefic World, and now I'll send Rainbow Dragon from my deck to my graveyard in order to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon, now I attack your Psychic Commander." the man said calmly. "You've almost lost already."

"That's where you're wrong." Sayer said calmly. "I play Call of the Haunted to revive Psychic Commander."

"That's fine, I'll end my turn there." the man said.

Sayer 1400 ? 4000: "It's my move, so I'll play Psychic Snail in attack mode, and next I'll equip Psychic Commander with the Psychic Sword, and since I have at least 2000 less life points, he gains 2000 attack points."

"That still only give him 3400 attack points, that won't help you" the man said.

"I disagree, I activate the special ability of my Psychic Snail, I pay 800 life points and in exchange Psychic Commander can attack you twice this round, and next I play the trap card, Battle Teleportation. Thanks to this trap, my Psychic Commander can attack you directly twice, which is more than enough to end this duel." Sayer said. "Now I attack you directly."

"I underestimated you, but you're still not getting away." the man said before Sayer played a card and vanished.

(Grieger and Leo have engaged Lester in a duel, but Sayer has infiltrated the Arc Cradle. Next chapter the duel with Lester will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Mechanical tag team

Lester life points 8000 speed counters 3 Leo life points 4000 speed counters 3 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My move Lester, so I'll start by bring back Trap Reactor Y-FI, and I also summon Summon Reactor SK to join him." Grieger said. "Next I'll play my third Reactor, Spell Reactor RE."

"Awesome, now you can bring out the big guy." Leo said.

"I'm glad you remember these three cards, because now I combine my Spell Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Summon Reactor in order to play this card, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said. "Now I'll destroy one of your facedown cards Lester."

"That's fine, I'm still in a strong position and Meklord Emporer Skiel is going to destroy you two." Lester said before a missile destroyed his card and he lost 800 life points.

"We'll see about that, I attack Meklord Emperor Skiel∞ with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said confidently.

"Sorry, but I play the special ability of Skiel Guard, now your SKY FIRE's attack is negated." Lester said.

"I'll end my move in that case." Grieger said.

Lester life points 7200 speed counters 4 Leo life points 4000 speed counters 4 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 4: "My move, so I'll start by setting one card facedown." Lester said before a missile destroyed his card. "What, how did that happen?"

"Simple, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE has a second effect, he automatically destroys the first card you play every turn, but you don't lose life points from that effect." Grieger explained.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't set that yet, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, like this speed spell, Infinite Cannon, now I can inflict damage equal to the number of speed counters I have times 400, and I choose to deal that damage to Leo." Lester said. "I end my move with one facedown card."

Lester life points 7200 speed counters 5 Leo life points 2400 speed counters 5 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 5: "It's my turn Lester, so I'll start by playing Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode, and now I can use his effect to summon another monster from my hand so I'll play Morphtronic Videon, now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

"Are you that stupid, I can absorb synchro monsters with Skiel." Lester said. "You've just guaranteed you two will lose."

"Not quite, because I play Power Tool Dragon's special ability, so I can add an equip spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said. "Now for my real plan, I play Double Tool C & D on Power Tool Dragon, and now I equip Upgrade to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, this card starts by giving Grieger's monster a 300 point boost, but the real fun will come later." Leo said.

"What are you up to Leo?" Lester asked.

"You'll see, and you'll lose." Leo said confidently. "I end my move by attacking Skiel Guard with Power Tool Dragon."

"I negate your attack with Skiel Guard, wait why isn't it working?" Lester asked angrily.

"Double Tool C & D negates the effect of the monster I attack, so Skiel Guard can't use it's ability." Leo said. "Grieger, that thing down."

Lester life points 7200 speed counters 6 Leo life points 2400 speed counters 6 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 6: "I'm impressed Leo, that was a great move, now I'll finish the combo, I start by destroying that facedown card of yours Lester." Grieger said calmly.

"No you don't I play the effect of Infinite Darkness from my hand, this card negates the destruction of my card." Lester said.

"In that case I'll just attack Meklord Emperor Skiel with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said.

"You'll pay for that, now I'm really mad." Lester said. "Activate trap card, Infinite Shadows, this may cost me 1000 life points, but I can automatically summon Meklord Shadow Skiel to the field."

"Interesting, I'll end my move." Grieger said.

"Which also means my Upgrade card get's one of two counters, and once it get's two, the duel's going to be over." Leo said confidently.

Lester life points 4900 speed counters 7 Leo life points 2400 speed counters 7 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 7: "We'll see about that Leo, I start things off by using the effect of Meklord Shadow Skiel to absorb your Power Tool Dragon." Lester said.

"I play the trap card Mechanical Loyalty, this card only activates if a machine type monster would switch sides on the field, I can negate that effect and give the targeted monster an extra level." Grieger said.

"Fine, I'll just play this facedown and end my move." Lester said.

Lester life points 4900 speed counters 8 Leo life points 2400 speed counters 8 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 8: "My move Lester, so I'll just pay four speed counters twice, and deal 1600 points of damage." Leo said revealing the speed spell, Double Summon. "That ends my move."

Lester life points 3300 speed counters 9 Leo life points 2400 speed counters 1 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 9: "You lose Lester, I start by summoning the monster known as Black Salvo, now I play his effect to bring back Trap Reactor Y FI, and now I tune Black Salvo with Trap Reactor in order to synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter." Grieger said. "I send Flying Fortress SKY FIRE to the graveyard to deal damage equal to it's level times 200, and that means 1600 points of damage, and next I send Dark Strike Fighter to the graveyard to deal another 1400 points of damage."

"I'm not beaten yet, I still have 300 life points left." Lester said.

"I play Speed World 2's effect, and pay four speed counters in order to deal you 800 points of damage." Grieger said while revealing the speed spell Monster Reborn.

"You're really starting to irritate me, I'm going to wipe you out the next time we meet." Lester said before vanishing in a flash of light.

(Leo and Grieger managed to take down Lester. Next chapter will return to the Arc Cradle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Sayer's hidden plot begins

"Well, I didn't expect to be found so quickly, although if that was the extent of Yliaster's abilities, I'll be able to achieve my goal and get back in time to assist in the final duels without anyone noticing I'm gone." Sayer said to himself. "I should have guessed, you can come out I can tell you're there."

"Impressive, but you should leave before you get hurt, you don't have any idea what you're going up against." said a second man in a white cloak. "This is your only warning, give up and leave."

"I should have expected this, well I suppose it's only fair to warn you that I've already defeated one of your allies, so if you still want to duel that's fine." Sayer said.

"You don't get it do you, I guess I'll have to take you down right here and now." the figure said while drawing a hand from his deck.

"Let's duel." said Sayer and ? simultaneously.

Sayer 4000 ? 4000: "My move, I start by summoning Psychic Commander in attack mode, and next I set three cards facedown. That ends my move." Sayer said calmly.

"In that case I'll go, so I start by setting two cards facedown, and next I play special summon Temporal Machine Priestess in attack mode thanks to its effect, and now since I can use it as two sacrifices for a fairy type monster, I sacrifice my Temporal Machine Priestess in order to summon Razion the Timelord in attack mode." ? said.

"That's fine except your new monster has zero attack points." Sayer said. "It might be level ten, but it isn't going to help you."

"I attack Psychic Commander with Razion, the Timelord, whenever a timelord battles it isn't destroyed and all battle damage is negated." ? explained.

"Wait, then what was the point of your attack?" Sayer asked. It doesn't make any sense."

"Razion has a third effect, during your turn, when you draw a card you take 1000 points of damage." ? said. "I end my move."

"Fine, I'll take your little damage, the duel is far from over." Sayer said while drawing his card. "I summon to the field my Psychic Snail in attack mode, and next I activate the field spell Brain Research Lab, now I add one counter to my card in order to summon a second Psychic Snail in attack mode."

"Those monsters aren't strong enough to win this duel." ? said calmly. "You're going to lose this duel and then I'll simply make sure you don't get in our way anymore Sayer."

"You know me, well I'm not surprised considering the fact that this is the future of Shadow Domino City." Sayer said with a smirk. "Tell me, if you know so much about who I am why don't you at the very least tell me your name."

"Zone, my name is Zone." Zone said calmly. "Now are you finished with your move?"

"Fine, I'll be done for now." Sayer said lazily.

Sayer 3000 Zone 4000: "It's my move, so Razion returns to my deck during the standby phase." Zone said. "Although I do have this trap card, Zero Machine Ain. Now I can summon a level ten monster without a sacrifice but it's attack points will be reduced to zero."

"In other words you plan on summoning a second Timelord monster right, well even if it has a similar effect I'll still win in two more rounds." Sayer said calmly.

"Are you sure, well I call to the field Sandaion, the Timelord in attack mode. Now I attack your Psychic Snail." Zone said. "Whenever Sandaion battles you lose 4000 life points."

"Wait, if you had him from the beginning of the duel why didn't you play him immediately?" Sayer asked.

"You know the answer to that Sayer, but now it's about time you left." Zone said.

"I completely agree, I activate the Dimensionhole magic card." Sayer said vanishing in a flash of light.

"This is bad, who know what he could do with that card." Zone said nervously.

"Zone, I can't believe it." said the first figure Sayer met. "If he has that card, combined with his psychic abilities he just might be able to alter the past in ways that hinder even us."

"I know Paradox, but right now we have more pressing concerns, the signers and dark signers are working together. If they somehow defeat Aporia I'm counting on you to guard the third gear." Zone said.

"I was thinking of asking for that honor myself, we won't fail, Shadow Domino City will be destroyed." Paradox said.

"I know, all we need to do is make sure we take care of Sayer before time runs out." Zone said. "I can only guess what he's doing right now."

"Whatever it is, Sayer can't be up to anything beneficial for other people, he only cares about himself." Paradox said.

"I know, that's why I'm so worried. He could significantly alter the past." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, traveling through time is a simple task, but I can't let anyone else know about that little trick yet." Sayer said with a smirk. "Excuse me young man, would you be so kind as to tell me the date? I've misplaced my calendar and have an important meeting on the 14th."

"The 14th, well I hate to say mister, but I don't think anyone will be having a meeting on the last day of the Fortune Cup, I mean the rumor is a ton of powerful duelists will be their, including the Black Rose." said an excited young girl. "I know she's scary, but she's just really cool, I would love to meet her in person."

"Well, I can see if I can help you with that little wish, what's your name?" Sayer asked.

"Cindy, thank you very much mister." Cindy said running off to her parents.

"Well, I can tell that she hasn't lost yet, all I need to do is give her a warning about that trap card, once Akiza defeats Yusei Fudo everything will be as it should be." Sayer said. "This card will guarantee her victory."

(Sayer was defeated by Zone, but he's escaped into the past. Next chapter Primo will meet his opponents, and the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Battle with Wisel part 1

"How do you think this duel is going to go?" Carly asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that any of the three emperors of Yliaster will be tough to beat." Akiza said. "That's why we're going to duel him as a team."

"Hold on a second, what about Sayer?" S. Akiza asked. "He said he'd be helping us right?"

"He's probably doing something untrustworthy, I never trusted that guy, he keeps to many secrets." Carly said.

"Well, whatever he's up to, we've got a Meklord right there." Akiza said before pointing towards Meklord Shadow Wisel.

"Let's go, we need to take him down quickly." S. Akiza said.

"So, your one of these emperors of Yliaster." Carly said. "We challenge you to a duel."

"What kind of foolish choice is that, I'll just wipe you out with my Meklord Shadow Wisel." Primo said before turning around.

"It's us against you, three on one." Akiza said. "I guess you'll want 12000 life points?"

"Not at all, I don't need extra points to defeat you pathetic humans." Primo said.

"Suit yourself, you two ready?" Carly asked.

"Always." S. Akiza said.

"I'm ready to duel." Akiza said confidently.

"Duel." said Primo, Akiza, S. Akiza, and Carly simultaneously.

Primo 4000 Akiza 4000 S. Akiza 4000 Carly 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll play Wise Core in attack mode, and set three cards facedown to end my turn." Primo said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go, so I start by summoning Revival Rose in attack mode, and next I set two cards facedown, next I play the field spell Black Garden that ends my move." S. Akiza said.

"In that case I'll go, so I start by summoning Fortune Lady Light in attack mode, and next I set three of my own cards facedown." Carly said. "That ends my move, and you're in a bad situation."

"Hold on a second, Black Garden should have cut your Fortune ladies attack points in half." Primo said.

"Normally you would be exactly right, but because of how her attack points are determined, my Fortune Lady doesn't lose any attack points." Carly explained. "Looks like my monsters outmatch yours."

"How do you figure that, I have a much more powerful card than anything you can possibly summon." Primo said. "In fact, I play the trap card Twin Vortex, so I'll destroy your Fortune Lady, and my Wise Core."

"So now you can summon your Meklord Emperor." Akiza said. "It still loses half of its attack points."

"That's where you're wrong, Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞ is immune to your Black Garden field." Primo said before his monster appeared on the field.

"True, but all your other Mekord parts do get their points cut in half, so as a result the attack points of your Meklord Emperor are cut in half anyway." S. Akiza said.

"You'll regret that move." Primo said.

"My move, so now I set one monster facedown on the field, and play two cards facedown, that ends my move." Akiza said. "Just face it Primo, we have you beat already."

"You foolish human, it's my move, so I attack Carly directly with Wisel." Primo said angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I play the trap card, Earthbound Guardian, now I send Earthbound Shadow Aslla Piscu to my graveyard and I can summon a monster from my hand." Carly said. "I summon to the field Fortune Lady Earth."

"Fine, I end my move by playing one card facedown." Primo said.

"Back to me, I think I'll play my Fertilizer magic card, now I can pay 500 life points to let my Revival Rose attack twice this turn, so I'll attack your Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞." S. Akiza said.

"I negate that attack with Wisel Guard." Primo said.

"I know, but now the second attack can get through and destroy your Meklord Emperor." S. Akiza said.

"You fool, I play the trap cards Dust Tornado and Meklord Inversion." Primo said. "Now I destroy your Black Garden, and next I'll summon Meklord Shadow Wisel to the field."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I play a trap card, Foretold Fortune, now whenever a card is destroyed I can play an identical type of card to replace it, so I play the field spell Future Visions." Carly said.

"That doesn't make any difference." Primo said. "My Meklord Shadow is going to wipe you out."

"Well you'll have to wait and see." Akiza said. "This duel isn't over yet."

Primo 4000 Akiza 4000 S. Akiza 3500 Carly 4000: "It will be soon enough, I use Meklord Shadow Wisel to absorb the Black Rose Dragon from your extra deck, and now I'll attack Fortune Lady Earth." Primo said.

"I play Slip of Fortune, now your attack is negated and Fortune Lady Earth is removed until my next standby phase." Carly said. "This won't be that easy."

"I end my turn, but you're going to lose soon enough." Primo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, hold on a minute." Sayer said before she walked out to duel S. Yusei.

"Sayer, what's wrong, I need to defeat him in a duel don't I?" S. Akiza asked.

"Yes, you do." Sayer said. "That's why I'm giving you a secret weapon."

"This card, I'm positive I'll win with this." S. Akiza said.

"I know, but the plan is different this time, once you defeat him I want you to bring him back to the Movement. I have something in mind to severely weaken Goodwin." Sayer said.

"Alright Sayer, I trust you." S. Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you forgot about my facedown card, I play Cosmic Blast." S. Yusei said. "Now you lose life points equal to Stardust Dragon's attack points."

"No, I'm winning this duel, I play the Rose Retribution counter trap." S. Akiza said. "Now I negate your trap card, and you lose life points equal to the combined attack points of our dragons."

"What?" S. Yusei asked just before a tornado of rose petals wiped out the last of his life points.

Excellent, my plan is coming into place perfectly. Sayer thought with a smirk.

(Akiza, Carly, and S. Akiza are dueling Primo, meanwhile Sayer is altering the past. Next chapter the duel with Primo will conclude, and the signers, shadow signers, and dark signers will regroup to attack the arc cradle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. battle with Wisel part 2

"It's my move, so I'll summon out my Rose Fairy, and since Future Visions sends my monster into the future I'll just set one card facedown and end my move." S. Akiza said.

"That won't do you any good, Meklord Shadow Wisel has 4600 attack points." Primo said. "He can destroy any of the monsters in your deck."

"Maybe, but it's my move now, so I play the other effect of Foretold Fortune." Carly said. "I can ignore the effects of Fortune Lady Earth, and in exchange I can add let any player add a card to their hand."

"Let me guess, you're planning on adding another Fortune Lady to your hand." Primo said. "That won't stop my Meklord Shadow."

"Not quite, I'm letting Akiza add a card to her hand." Carly said.

"Alright, in that case I'll add Glow-Up Bulb to my hand." Akiza said.

"That card can't help you, this duel is as good as done." Primo said confidently.

"You'll see, I end my move with a facedown." Carly said.

"So it's my turn, so first things first I'll set one monster facedown." Akiza said. "Next I set two cards facedown and end my move."

"This is getting us nowhere fast, it's my turn, so I'll start by activating my Shadow Ambush trap card, now Wisel can attack Carly directly, so I'll take her out and end my turn." Primo said.

"That's fine, because you lose." Carly said confidently.

Primo 4000 Akiza 4000 S. Akiza 3500 Carly 0: "My move, Akiza, Carly, you two mind if I borrow your cards?" S. AKiza asked.

"No problem, that's why they're there." Akiza said.

"Exactly, now wipe him out." Carly said.

"I flip Glow-Up Bulb into attack mode, and since I flipped him, he isn't effected by Future Visions." S. AKiza explained. "Now I'll tune Glow-Up Bulb with Fortune Lady Earth in order to synchro summon Shadow Rose Dragon."

"You summon another synchro monster in the presence of my Meklord Shadow, you must be even more foolish than I thought." Primo said.

"That's where you're wrong, since Mekord Shadow monsters have extra abilities to absorb and utilize Synchro monsters, they can be effected by a synchro monsters special ability, like for example removing the Revival Rose from my graveyard to reduce your Meklord Shadow to zero attack points, and thanks to the Rose Curse trap card you take 4900 points of damage." S. Akiza said. "You lose Primo."

"You pathetic humans. This battle is far from over." Primo said angrily.

"If you want to beat us you'll need to use all your skills Primo." Akiza said.

"Are you seriously challenging all of us, you must be insane." Primo said. "Fine, if you're that desperate to lose I'll oblige." With that he vanished in a flash of light.

"We should let the others know what's going on, I have a feeling these battles are almost over." Carly said.

"Good idea, actually I needed to talk with Yusei about something important." S. Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they've retreated to the Arc Cradle, in that case we should all head for them right now." Grieger said. "The sooner we take care of Yliaster the sooner we can have our battle."

"I agree, in that case allow me, I have the Temple Acension card, so we can climb up to the sky where Grieger's Time Machine can allow us to get to the Arc Cradle." Rex said.

"Sounds good, we need to take our common enemies down once we get up there." S. Yusei said. "Although I'm thinking our best bet is to change our teams, we won't have any advantage if they know who they'll be dueling ahead of time."

"He's got a good point, once we get to the Arc Cradle we should regroup." Jack said.

"Ok, in that case let's meet up here in a few hours, we should make sure we have all of our strength." Misty said.

"I agree, we'll take them down in no time." S. Akiza said.

"That's strange." Misty said. "You had a different aura around you just now, almost as if something inside of you changed."

"Maybe you're just tired." S. Yusei said. "It is stressful considering what we're up against."

"Maybe, it might also be Ccarayhua manipulating my vision, but still I'm not sure." Misty said.

"Well, either way our top priority is to stop Yliaster." Kalin said. "This is really going to be like old times."

"Kalin, this time we've got a lot more allies than before." S. Crow said. "Not to mention this isn't a duel gang, this is a lot tougher."

"You worry to much Crow." S. Yusei said. "If they won before, the 19 of us won't have any problem."

"That's a good point, besides we're starting with a few advantages." Carly said. "First off we have twice as many synchro monsters, and the Earthbound Shadows that can block off attacks."

"This should be easy, well at least most of it." Luna said. "Zone is still going to cause us some problems."

"Yeah, his Timelord cards are a lot more powerful than anything I've ever seen." Yusei said. "We need to be careful."

"Alright, in that case we should really get our strength back, in five hours we strike Yliaster." Kalin said with a smirk. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

"Alright, you guys head off, I wanted to talk with my Yusei for a minute." S. Akiza said.

"No problem, just make sure you two get some rest." Akiza said. "This is going to be a real challenge."

"Don't worry, we know it won't be easy." S. Yusei said before everyone else left.

"Yusei, are you feeling alright?" S. Akiza asked.

"I'm fine, but that was close she almost noticed." S. Yusei said.

"I could have faked it if I needed to, just remember our mission." S. Akiza said. "It's vital we succeed."

"I know, you don't need to worry about me, there's a reason we were partnered up, after all once we get there, none of them will know what hit them." S. Yusei said.

(The signers, shadow signers, and dark signers have prepared to attack the Arc Cradle directly. Next chapter Sayer's plan in the past will be continued. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Altering history

"Yusei Fudo, I'm glad you decided to wake up, I was beginning to worry that last attack might have done more substantial damage." Sayer said.

"What's going on, where am I?" S. Yusei asked.

"It's very simple Yusei, everything you said about your mark is true, and in fact that's the reason you're here."Sayer said politely. "I'm an understanding man, so I propose a duel."

"What's the catch, something's definitely going on here." S. Yusei said.

"Very perceptive of you, although you fail to understand."Sayer said. "Should I lose I'll allow you and Akiza to leave without any questions, but if I win you'll allow Akizato remain in the movement."

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." S. Yusei said.

"Alright, well in that case follow me, I have a special room where we can have our match." Sayer said. "Akiza should join us once we get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Mr. Fudo, shall we begin?" Sayer asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to duel." S. Yusei said while activating his duel disc.

"Let's duel." said Sayer and S. Yusei simultaneously.

Sayer 4000 S. Yusei 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Psychic Commander in attack mode." Sayer said. "Next I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll start by summoning my Speed Warrior into attack mode." S. Yusei said. "Next I play two cards facedown, and now on the turn I summon Speed Warrior his attack points are doubled."

"That's an impressive move, but it won't be enough." Sayer said calmly.

"We'll see about that, I attack Psychic Commander with Speed Warrior." S. Yusei said.

"In that case I'll activate Psychic Commander's special ability, I pay 500 life points to reduce Speed Warrior's attack points by 500." Sayer said.

"Wait, what?" S. Yusei asked as his monster was destroyed.

"Whenever a psychic monster battles, Psychic Commander can pay up to 500 life points to reduce the other monsters attack points." Sayer explained.

"In that case I'll just end my turn." S. Yusei said.

Sayer 3500 S. Yusei 3900: "In that case I'll go, so I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode, and next I attack with both of my monsters." Sayer said.

"Not quite, I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." said. "This negates Psychic Snail's attack."

"Alright, but my Psychic Commander still attacks you, and that means you lose 1400 life points." Sayer said.

"Maybe, but I have something in mind." S. Yusei said.

"In that case I'll end my move." Sayer said calmly.

Sayer 3500 S. Yusei 2500: "My move, so first I'll play Double Summon, and I'll play Shield Warrior and Junk Synchron and when I summon Junk Synchron I can bring back my Speed Warrior." S. Yusei said. "Now I'll tune all of my monsters together in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon."

"I see, your dragon has finally appeared on the field." Sayer said. "He's very impressive Yusei."

"That's not the only thing Sayer, I attack Psychic Commander with Stardust Dragon." S. Yusei said.

"I choose not to play his special ability." Sayer said. "I have enough life points to spare."

"I end my turn." S. Yusei said.

Sayer 2400 S. Yusei 2500: "In that case it's my move again, so I'll start by activating my trap card Psychic Storm."Sayer said. "This card require me to pay 1000 life points, but it destroys all spell and trap cards on your side of the field, and it can't be negated by any other card."

"That's not good." S. Yusei said.

"Next I play my second trap card, Psychic Revival, I pay 500 life points to bring back one Psychic monster in my graveyard and increase its level by one." Sayer said. "So I'll revive my Psychic Commander."

"Those monsters, you're planning on performing a synchro summon." S. Yusei said.

"That's very perceptive of you Yusei Fudo, I tune Psychic Commander with Psychic Snail in order to synchro summon the strongest monster in my deck, Thought Ruler Archfiend." Sayer said. "Now I attack Stardust Dragon with Thought Ruler Archfiend, that ends my move."

"I'm not beaten yet." S. Yusei said.

"You may as well give up Yusei, Sayer's won the duel already." S. Akiza said. I'm the only one who ever managed to beat him, and I only got that luck because he attacked my Dark Verger instead of my Rose Fairy, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Alright Akiza, now I'll attack Dark Verger with Thought Ruler Archfiend." Sayer said. "Now I end my turn."_

_Sayer 2000 S. Akiza 300: "Alright, it's my move Sayer, I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode, and now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Shadow Rose Dragon." S. Akiza said. "Now I'll remove Dark Verger in order to reduce Thought Ruler Archfiend to zero attack points, now I attack with Shadow Rose Dragon."_

"_Amazing Akiza, you win." Sayer said._

"_Thank you Sayer." S. Akiza said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer 900 S. Yusei 2300: "It's my move, so I'll start by setting this monster facedown in defense mode, and playing the Big Bang Shot equip spell." S. Yusei said. "That ends my move."

"An interesting strategy, you can use my attacks to damage my life points, that's an impressive strategy." Sayer said. "Unfortunately it only works when I attack another monster that's in defense mode."

"That's exactly what you're looking at, I have a monster on my field in defense mode." S. Yusei said. "You lose Sayer."

"I disagree, it's my move, so I'll activate a trap card, Battle Teleportation, now I can only play this card while I control a Psychic type monster on my field, that monster can attack you directly this turn, but at the end phase the monster is transferred over to your field. Now I attack you directly with Thought Ruler Archfiend." Sayer said as he won the duel and his attack knocked S. Yusei unconscious.

"Congratulations Sayer, I knew you were going to win." said.

"I know, now then it's time for stage two of my plan, Akiza take care of the rest." Sayer said.

"Of course Sayer, I have the card you gave me." S. Akiza said before activating her duel disc. "I summon Brainjacker."

(Sayer has defeated S. Yusei in a duel, and now S. Akiza has summoned Brainjacker for an unknown reason. Next chapter Sayer's true plan will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Setting the stage for the future

"Everything is in place Sayer, he's just resting at the moment." S. Akiza said. "I'm impressed, I wouldn't have thought that was possible."

"Neither did I, but I had an idea in mind just in case." Sayer said. "Although the fact that it did means we can move on with our next step. Although I still want to see a test of his newfound powers."

"I understand, but should I duel him again?" S. Akiza asked.

"No, I have someone in mind, and if he's as powerful as you are Akiza, we'll be able to achieve our goal in no time." Sayer said. "Just let me know when he regains consciousness."

"Of course Sayer." S. Akiza said calmly. "Whatever you say."

"Thank you, this is going to be very interesting to see."Sayer said. I'm looking forward to seeing how thoseYliaster fools deal with my secret weapons, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, my head feels like it's on fire." S. Yusei said. "Wait, Akiza what's going on?"

"You've been resting for a few hours, Sayer wants to see you." S. Akiza said.

"Alright." S. Yusei said. "I take it he wants to tell us about his plans?" S. Yusei asked.

"That's for him to decide." S. Akiza said.

"I get it, I guess you've got a point Akiza." S. Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei Fudo, I'm glad to see you're back on your feet." Sayer said. "Would you mind if I asked how you're feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, just a little tired that's all." S. Yusei said.

"That's understandable, you've had a busy day, although I still have to see how powerful you are." Sayer said. "Are you feeling up to a duel?"

"I'm feeling up to a duel, but who am I going to have to duel?" S. Yusei asked.

"I have someone in mind, but Yusei you shouldn't hold back, feel free to test your Psychic abilities." Sayer said calmly.

"Sounds good, I'm looking forward to it." S. Yusei said while taking out his duel disc.

"Alright, I wish you luck in your duel." Sayer said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, now I tune Hyper Synchron with Max Warrior in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon." S. Yusei said. "Now I attack you directly."

"Well, that was even better than I expected." Sayer said. "Congratulations Yusei Fudo."

"It wasn't much of a challenge, but I am the third strongest psychic in the movement." S. Yusei said confidently.

"I know, but I suppose now I should tell you and Akiza about my plans for Goodwin." Sayer said. "I need the two of you to leave the Arcadia Movement."

"Wait, Sayer what are you talking about?" S. Akiza asked. "We're not just leaving."

"I agree, why are we leaving the Arcadia Movement?" said.

"I have a plan for taking down Goodwin, and in order to do that I need the two of you to join him and the other signers." Sayer explained. "Just keep everything in mind, I'll be sure to keep in contact with you."

"Alright Sayer, we trust you." S. Akiza said. "Yusei, we're going to need to explain why it took so long to rejoin the others."

"That should be simple enough, we can just claim we were chased by a few of the other Psychic duelists, and that's why it took us so long, and I doubt they would question that." SYusei said.

"Alright, that should hopefully work." S. Akiza said. "You should lead the way."

"Yeah, that makes sense, I know exactly where to go." S. Yusei said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, are you alright?" S. Luna asked.

"Mostly, I managed to get Akiza to believe me about the marks, so she's willing to help us out." S. Yusei said.

"Luna, are you alright?" S. Akiza asked.

"I'm ok, and I'm glad you're here Akiza." S. Luna said. "We need all of your help."

"Well, that makes you me and Akiza." S. Yusei said.

"I think you're forgetting someone Yusei." said someone from the kitchen.

"Jack, I'm glad you're here to help us." S. Yusei said.

"Of course, after seeing what happened at the Fortune Cup I had Goodwin explain everything to me, and that's when I spoke with Luna and Leo." S. Jack. "That's why we've been waiting for you."

"Well, in that case we should find out everything Goodwin told you." S. Yusei said. "It's our best bet."

"Well in that case the first thing I should mention is the dark signers." S. Jack said.

"Dark signers, who are they?" S. Akiza asked.

"A group of people who want to destroy the world." S. Leo said. "Apparently you four are signers that need to stop them from awakening the KotN."

"Ok, that sounds bad, so how exactly are we supposed to stop them?" S. Akiza asked.

"Well that's not quite so simple, we need to seal the control units for the old ener-D reactor in the Satellite." S. Jack said. "That's why we should go as soon as possible."

"Well how exactly do you plan on getting there?" S. Yusei asked. "Getting to the city was hard enough."

"Don't worry, Goodwin took care of that, we should head over to his mansion, I'll take the twins, you can takeAkiza." S. Jack said.

"_Yusei, Akiza, can you two hear me?" Sayer asked._

"_Sayer, I can here you loud and clear, what do you think about this?" S. Akiza asked._

"_The whole situation with the dark signers, is that a part of your plan?" S. Yusei asked._

"_Don't worry, I have everything under control." Sayer said. "Just keep in mind that you have another goal. I'll keep in touch, and remember that once the other signers arrive you'll meet dangerous people from the future."_

"_Of course, I'll make sure everything works out." S. Akiza said._

"_Don't worry, you can trust us Sayer. S. Yusei said._

"_That's good to hear." Sayer said. "Just wait for my signal, then do exactly what I say."_

"_Right." S. Akiza and S. Yusei said simultaneously._

(S. Akiza and S. Yusei have rejoined the other signers, but something is going on with them. Next chapter the assault on the Arc Cradle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Hidden Goals part 1

"Hey, you two are the last to get here." Crow said. "We're about to take the fight to Yliaster."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I kept a certain monster in my deck." S. Akiza said. "Anyway, we should get going."

"I agree, well in that case I play the magic card Temple Ascension." Rex said before a golden staircase appeared and rose into the sky.

"Let's go." Kalin said with a smirk before the 19 of them ran up the stairs.

"This is it, the final battle with Yliaster, if we don't stop them here the city will be destroyed for sure." Luna said.

"I know, well is everyone ready?" Grieger asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." S. Yusei said.

"Alright, in that case I play the Time Machine trap card." Grieger said before the machine appeared in front of them. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zone, this might be a problem." Antinomy said. "The signers are attacking us here."

"I know, that's why I prepared something in advance." Zone said.

"You can relax Antinomy, I'll take down all of them with my Meklord Shadows." Aporia said before walking out of the shadows.

"Well, I hope you're right Aporia, otherwise we're going to be in a lot of trouble." Antinomy said.

"It will be fine, I assure you Aporia can handle at least a good number of our opponents." Zone said.

"I'll handle all of them myself." Aporia said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, we should get ready to take down our opponents in a duel." Misty said. "Who's up first?"

"I'll work with the other Jack, that way we can work fluidly together, but also have a secret weapon." S. Yusei said.

"Sounds good with me, so which one do you think we're going to duel?" Jack asked.

"I can answer that question for you Jack Atlas." said a voice from below them.

"I had a feeling that you would be the first one to come out Aporia." Jack said before an elevator rose from the floor. (1)

"Of course, so you two want to duel as a team." Aporia said calmly. "In that case I'll start with 8000 life points."

"That sounds good with me." S. Yusei said.

"I agree, so let's get this duel started." Jack said.

"Let's duel." S. Yusei, Jack, and Aporia said simultaneously.

S. Yusei 4000 Jack 4000 Aporia 8000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said. "Next I'll set three cards facedown and end my move."

"Nice move Jack, in that case I'll go." S. Yusei said. "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and play two of my cards facedown, that ends my move."

"I'm not impressed, but I know that the first turn is never overly impressive." Aporia said. "I set two cards facedown, and summon Meklord Army of Granel, and now I play his effect, cutting Mad Archfiend's attack power in half. Now I attack with Meklord Army of Granel."

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now your attack is negated Aporia." S. Yusei said.

"In that case I'll end my move there." Aporia said. "So your Mad Archfiend regains its attack points."

"_Akiza, you need to get Leo and Luna away from the others, our plan depends on it." Sayer said._

"_Sayer, alright I'll take care of it." S. Akiza said. "Wait, what are you doing?"_

"_Me, don't worry, I'm taking care of another part of the plan. By the end of today the Arcadia Movement will be getting exactly what we deserve." Sayer said._

"_Alright Sayer, I trust you." S. Akiza said._

"Luna, Leo I think we should try to find the others, don't forget this place is a threat, and they might try to attack the city while we're dueling Aporia." S. Akiza said.

"She has a point, you three should go, we'll catch up as soon as this duel is over." S. Yusei said.

"Fine, they won't be getting very far." Aporia said.

"I beg to differ, it's my move so I'll summon Dark Resonator, and now I'll tune Dark Resonator with Mad Archfiend in order to synchro summon my Exploder Dragonwing in attack mode." Jack said. "Now I'll attack Mekolrd Army of Granel and I play his effect, now your monster is destroyed and you lose 1600 life points."

"Nice move Jack." Yusei said. "You two are doing awesome."

"There's a lot more where that came from." Jack said. "I'll end my move."

S. Yusei 4000 Jack 4000 Aporia 6400: "It's my move now, so I'll continue the pattern." S. Yusei said. "I summon the Drill Synchron tuner monster, and now I tune Drill Synchron with Shield Warrior in order to synchro summon Drill Warrior."

"Nice, now we have two monsters with 2400 attack points." Jack said.

"That's right, so now I'll attack Aporia directly with Drill Warrior." S. Yusei said.

"That was your last mistake Yusei, I play the trap card Meklord Emperor Creation, and now I send the three cores in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon Meklord Astro Mekanikle in attack mode." Aporia said.

"Well, I can still do this, I discard one card to remove Drill Warrior from play until my next turn." S. Yusei said. "That ends my move."

"_Yusei, our plan is almost ready for it's final stages, now on your next turn do exactly as I say, everything is about to fall into place." Sayer said._

"_Of course Sayer, is Akiza handling part of the plan as well?" S. Yusei asked._

"_She's taking care of something just as vital to crippling Goodwin, trust me by the end of today everything will be the way it should be." Sayer said calmly._

"_Alright, I'll take care of whatever you want Sayer, you can count on me." S. Yusei said._

"_I know, that's why you and Akiza are the ones I'm counting on for this plan." Sayer said._

S. Yusei 4000 Jack 4000 Aporia 4000: "You made one mistake Yusei, I drew the monster Meklord Army of Wisel, and now I attack you directly with Army of Wisel." Aporia said.

"Fine, I'll take that attack." S. Yusei said. "I need to save my trap for Astro Mekanikle."

"In that case I'll end my move." Aporia said.

(Sayer's plan is beginning to reveal itself while S. Yusei and Jack duel Aporia. Next chapter the plot will completely change. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The signers, shadow signers, and dark signers arrived on a new mansion that was built in the future and has an elevator that leads to the roof.)


	19. hidden Goals part 2

S. Yusei 2200 Jack 4000 Aporia 4000: "You're going to regret that Aporia, it's my move and I set one card facedown, and now Exploder Dragonwing destroys your Meklord Army of Wisel." Jack said.

"You're going to regret that Jack, I play my trap card, Infinity Typhoon, since I have Meklord Astro Mekanikle on my field, I can destroy Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Aporia said.

"Fine, that won't make a difference in the long run." S. Yusei said.

"I end my move Aporia." Jack said. "You're up."

S. Yusei 2200 Jack 4000 Aporia 2200: "I know, and now Drill Warrior returns to my side of the field." S. Yusei said.

"_Yusei, it's time." Sayer said._

"_I understand, what do you need me to do Sayer?" Yusei asked._

"_We need to cripple the signers and Goodwin, eliminate Jack Atlas with your monster." Sayer said calmly._

"_I understand, Akiza's handling those two isn't she?" S. Yusei asked._

"_Yes, her signal is your next attack. Our plan is ready to start." Sayer said._

"_Perfect, pretending to oppose you for so long was starting to get difficult." S. Yusei said._

"Have you given up Yusei?" Aporia asked. "I'm surprised you aren't playing."

"Giving up, not even a little bit." S. Yusei said. "In fact, I'm about to really get started, I cut Drill Warriors attack points in half, and now Drill Warrior attack Jack directly."

"What, why would he do that, they're on the same team." Crow said. "What's he thinking?"

"Grahh." Jack said suddenly as Drill Warrior hit him in the chest. "What's going on?"

"I guess I should tell you, I'm a psychic duelist loyal to the Arcadia Movement." S. Yusei said. "Now with that little detail finished up, Drill Warrior, end this."

"Jack!" Yusei said just before Jack collapsed on the ground with a hole straight through his chest.

"This duel is over." Aporia said. "We have to stop him, our battle can wait."

"Wait, our Leo and Luna, they went with our Akiza." S. Crow said. "You don't think."

"We need to get there fast." Akiza said.

"Nobody is going anywhere, Stardust Dragon." S. Yusei said. "Now who's next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, Mekanikle just vanished." S. Leo said. "Did they win the duel?"

"Hopefully, although we still need to find one of the other members of Yliaster." S. Luna said.

"Actually, we're good here." S. Akiza said. "I need you two to do me a favor."

"A favor, what's up Akiza?" S Leo asked.

"Well, I assume you know how plants grow Luna?" S. Akiza said while taking out her deck.

"Yeah, the absorb nutrients through their roots." S. Luna said. "Why do you ask?"

"Simple Luna, the Black Rose needs to grow, I summon Black Rose Dragon." S. Akiza said. "Attack."

"Ouch, Akiza what was that for?" S. Leo asked when a thorn stabbed him in the arm.

"Leo, something's wrong with Akiza." S. Luna said before a thorn stabbed her in the side.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me Luna, in fact I'm perfectly fine." S. Akiza said. "Now I think I'll just leave my dragon to absorb some precious nutrients."

"Wait, what are you talking about Akiza?" S. Leo asked.

"Wait, Akiza why?" S. Luna asked sadly.

"That's none of your concern." S. Akiza said before walking away from the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon." S. Jack said.

"Power Tool Dragon, help him out." Leo said.

"Not so fast, I play Formula Synchron, and now I synchro Shooting Star Dragon, destroy those dragons."

"Granel block those attacks." Aporia said. "I never would have guessed this is what he did."

"What are you talking about, what who did?" Luna asked. "Ancient Fairy Dragon help Akiza."

"Sayer, he traveled to the past." Aporia said. "We had hoped it wouldn't cause any serious issues now, but it was a foolish hope."

"You mean he went back in time and somehow turned Yusei and Akiza into his puppets?" S. Crow asked.

"No, Tech Genus Blade Blaster hold off Shooting Star Dragon." Antinomy said while riding up on his duel runner. "According to history, Akiza countered Yusei's winning move with a trap card that gave her the victory. If he's right Aporia, Yusei's brain was manipulated and he became a powerful Psychic duelist loyal to Sayer alone."

"Wait, but if that's true why did he work with us for so long?" S. Jack asked.

"You really didn't put it together, Akiza and I were faking." S. Yusei said. "In fact speaking of Akiza."

"Splendid Rose attack Red Dragon Archfiend." S. Akiza said.

"Where's your dragon Akiza, everyone's bringing them out around here." S. Yusei said.

"Black Rose Dragon is taking care of a small situation, I can handle things without her for now." S. Akiza said.

"Leo and Luna are in danger, we need to find them." S. Crow said.

"Don't bother." said a voice from below everyone.

"What in the world, is that Sayer?" S. Jack asked.

"I'm so glad you remember me Jack, but since all of you seem to be less than informed, I should let you all know." Sayer said. "I'm the director of Sector Security."

"You, but what happened to Roman?" Rex asked angrily. (1)

"Oh, that was rather simple, I eliminated the competition." Sayer said. "I'll be happy to explain everything that happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What business do you have here Sayer?" Roman asked._

"_I'm taking care of something that I should have quite some time ago, I summon Blast Magician, now take care of that troublesome left leg." Sayer said before a fireball struck Roman's leg creating an explosion. "Now for the other one, and then the arms."_

"_What in the world are you thinking?" Roman asked in pain. "You're making a huge mistake."_

"_Oh, perhaps you should know everything about my little plan in that case, but since I'm feeling rushed I'll add some incentive, Blast Magician step back, I summon my Swarm of Scarabs." Sayer said. "I trust they'll entertain you for long enough while I explain what's going to happen."_

(S. Yusei and S. Akiza have started attacking the other signers and shadow signers, and Sayer is in charge of Sector Security. Next chapter the rest of Sayer's explanation will be told, and the danger will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The dark signers were there during the entire duel, but were staying quiet since they weren't involved at that point, and once S. Yusei started to attack they were shocked. Sayer's statement snapped Rex out of his shock, which is why he suddenly spoke out.)


	20. The wrath of Arcadia

"_What are you planning on doing, don't you understand the dangers your placing the entire world in?" Roman asked while the scarabs slowly approached him._

"_I understand completely Roman Goodwin, I'm from the future and I'm making sure things work out the correct way this time." Sayer said. "You see I've taken advantage of my knowledge and now two of your precious signers are on my side."_

"_Wait, I knew that Akiza Izinski was a member of the Arcadia Movement, but who is the other one?" Roman asked before the scarabs started attacking him._

"_Yusei Fudo, I took care of that once he arrived at the Arcadia Movement. Now I suppose you should know that I'll be taking care of the city for you." Sayer said calmly._

"_You don't understand, the world is in danger. The signers need to unite." Roman said in pain._

"_I know, but you won't need to worry about that, Blast Magician end this." Sayer said before Blast Magician blew Roman to pieces. "Now I just need to wait."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, you brainwashed Yusei?" S. Crow asked.

"He did, and now your Yusei and Akiza are trying to kill us." Luna said. "Look out."

"What?" Akiza asked before a vine wrapped around her neck.

"Well, looks like you forgot about Splendid Rose." S. Akiza said. "Finish her off."

"Akiza, Stardust Dragon, attack Splendid Rose." Yusei said urgently.

"How kind, you saved her." S. Yusei said. "Too bad you forgot about me, Nitro Warrior attack."

"Yusei!" Crow yelled just before Nitro Warrior slammed into Yusei.

"Oh man, this is really bad." Leo said.

"You all need to get away from here, I play Wall of Revealing Light." Antinomy said.

"Come on, we need to go." S. Jack said. "There's no way we can stop two psychic duelists especially not while protecting each other."

"Alright, stay safe." Leo said.

"Leo, Luna." Rex said. "You two should come with me, I know we're enemies but the dark signers can stay in contact without the others knowing, that way we can come up with a counter attack."

"Alright, for now we'll trust you Goodwin." Leo said.

"Don't worry, I have a personal stake in this battle." Rex said before glancing back at Sayer. "You'll regret your decision."

"Alright, let's just go." Grieger said.

"Hold it, you aren't going anywhere, I summon my strongest monster, Shooting Quasar Dragon stop them." S. Yusei said.

"Not so fast, I summon my strongest monster, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, stop that dragon." Antinomy said.

"Don't bother with them anymore, you two should return to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters for now, they'll arrive soon enough." Sayer said calmly.

"Of course Sayer, just allow me to check up on my dragon." S. Akiza said before vanishing.

"What can we do Aporia?" Antinomy asked.

"We need to let Zone know what's happened." Aporia said. "Our plan is crucial, but if Sayer managed to alter history so much, we're going to need to stop him before we can complete the circuit."

"You're right, in that case Halberd Cannon, attack the ground." Antinomy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, is everything alright?" S. Akiza asked.

"Of course, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you two would have lost if you tried to stay and battle everyone at once." Sayer said. "That's why we're going to take the battle to them."

"Hold on a minute, if we can't win why would we attack them head on?" S. Yusei asked.

"You misunderstand Yusei, I said that we're going to take the battle to them, but I never said the two of you would be the only ones attacking." Sayer said. "The rest of the movement will join you in the coming battles, in fact I'll join as well."

"Sayer, there's no way we can lose with your help." S. Akiza said.

"That's a strong possibility, but there is one member of Yliaster I'm not sure we can defeat so easily." Sayer said. "Unless you can defeat monsters that are indestructible and deal massive amounts of damage."

"Don't worry, if that other Yusei could defeat Zone, I'll defeat him no problem." S. Yusei said.

"That's amazing news Yusei, I'm counting on you." Sayer said. "In that case I'll let you rest up, tomorrow morning we'll destroy our enemies."

"Hopefully my Black Rose Dragon will be able to help us out with that tomorrow." S. Akiza said with a smirk.

"That should be fine Akiza, just let me know when you're ready." Sayer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do, Jack and Yusei are dead." Akiza said nervously.

"I know, but that's not all, our Leo and Luna are missing." S. Crow said.

"You don't think they're dead too?" Leo asked in fear.

"No, I don't think so, at least not yet, the other Akiza wasn't gone long enough, plus we didn't see either of their dragons." S. Jack said. "We need to stop the Arcadia Movement, otherwise things will be far worse."

"You're right, alright we should go check on our Leo and Luna, since I'm the only one with a flying duel runner, I'll head out, I'll be back soon." S. Crow said.

"Be careful Crow, we don't know what's waiting for you." S. Jack said. "In the meantime, we should rest up, this isn't going to be easy for any of us."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to make it back." S. Crow said before racing off on his duel runner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, Luna!" S. Crow yelled. "Where are you guys?"

"Crow, is that you, we're over here." S. Luna said weakly.

"Luna. Come on, I need to get there in time." S. Crow said while racing towards where he heard S. Luna's voice. "This is bad, she sounded terrible."

"This is quite the surprise, so Crow is this a friendly visit or are you here to try and kill me?" S. Akiza asked sarcastically "Splendid Rose, attack Crow now."

"No you don't I play Blackwing – Ghibli the Searing Wind. Block that attack." S. Crow said before racing away on his duel runner. "Come on, they should be just around this corner."

(Sayer has prepared to attack Yliaster and finish all of his opponents soon. Next chapter everyone will reconvene on the Arc Cradle. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	21. Akiza's Desperation

"Leo, Luna!" S. Crow yelled before freezing.

"Looks like you found your friends Crow." S. Akiza said. "Well you're far too late."

"Crow, you need to run." S. Leo said weakly.

"Leo's right, you need to get away." S. Luna said.

"No way." S. Crow said before turning to face S. Akiza. "Let them go now!" he yelled.

"Alright, that's fine." S. Akiza said with a smirk. "Black Rose Dragon, finish all three of them."

"What?" S. Crow asked before turning to see a blue light exit S. Luna, and a gold light exit S. Leo before they were absorbed into Black Rose Dragon. "Oh man, I play Mistral the…"

Before S. Crow could play his card, Black Rose Dragon vaporized him and his runner.

"Well, I should tell Sayer the good news, three down in one night." S. Akiza said before flying off on her dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Crow's been gone for way to long." Leo said to S. Jack.

"I know, we're going to have to assume the worst." S. Jack said. "It's just you, me, your sister, your Crow, and your Akiza."

"Look, we'll never win at this rate." Akiza said. "They have cards we can't even come close to matching."

"So are you suggesting we just quietly walk over there and let them annihilate all of us?" S. Jack asked angrily.

"No, I just need you to trust me, I have an idea, but it's risky." Akiza said.

"We're not exactly in a position to be picky, how sure are you it can work?" Crow asked.

"Not very, but it isn't like we have a choice." Akiza said.

"Alright, well in that case we're trying it tomorrow." S. Jack said. "We should rest up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, the remaining signers are walking up to our front door." S. Yusei said. "It looks like they want to fight."

"Let them in, they won't get past the three of us." Sayer said calmly.

"Sayer, you're fighting with us?" S. Akiza asked. "This is going to be easy."

"I don't know, keep in mind they still have a Jack, and that means Red Nova Dragon." S. Yusei said. "That could pose a threat even to your Thought Ruler Archfiend."

"I'm aware, that's why I'm counting on your Quasar to stop that from happening." Sayer said.

"Of course, I'll make it my top priority." S. Yusei said just before an explosion blew apart the door to the Arcadia Movement.

"Well, it looks like we the guests have arrived." S. Akiza said with a smile.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Sayer said before the three of them walked down to confront the remaining signers and shadow signers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, I should have known you'd try something like this." Leo said angrily.

"Well, if it isn't Leo." Sayer said. "Why even bother opposing me, we both know my Thought Ruler Archfiend is stronger than your Power Tool Dragon."

"Yeah, you're right." Leo said. "Except you don't know one thing, I summon Life Stream Dragon."

"Well, this is definitely a surprise, but you should have kept an eye on your surroundings." Sayer said. "Now I attack with Ultimate Axon Kicker."

"What?" Leo asked just before Life Stream Dragon blocked the attack from above him.

"Well, it looks like our monsters are equal in strength." Sayer said with amusement. "Akiza, why don't you and Yusei join the fun."

"Of course, I summon Black Rose Dragon and Splendid Rose." S. Akiza said.

"I'm not letting you outplay me Akiza, I'll summon Shooting Quasar Dragon, Drill Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Shooting Star Dragon, and Stardust Dragon." S. Yusei said before his synchro monsters appeared.

"Alright, looks like we made the right choice." S. Jack said before an army of monsters flew into the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Sayer."

"Not so fast, Shooting Quasar Dragon stop Red Nova Dragon and take care of Jack." S. Yusei said.

"No you don't, Black Rose Dragon reduce Shooting Quasar Dragon to zero strength." Akiza said.

"Big mistake. Stardust Dragon wipe them both out." S. Yusei said.

"Not yet, Blackwing Armor Master stop him." Crow said. "You're not winning this one."

"Oh, is that a fact?" S. Akiza asked. "Well, in that case I guess you're not dead."

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked before he suddenly felt an incredible pain and glanced down to see Turbo Warrior had impaled him through the chest.

"Crow!" Leo yelled.

This is my chance; I need to time this perfectly, Akiza thought before sending a telepathic command to Black Rose Dragon. "Guys get back, this is our chance."

"Alright Leo back me up." S. Jack said.

"What are you up to?" Sayer asked when he noticed Black Rose Dragon launching an attack at the ground. "Clever, using the smoke to hide."

"Sayer, I'll handle this, Black Rose Dragon blow away that smoke screen." S. Akiza said.

"Thank you Akiza." Sayer said calmly before noticing that Leo, Luna, S. Jack and Akiza were all grouped together.

"What, are you four giving up?" S. Akiza asked.

"Look, we're far from done." Jack said throwing five tuner monsters into his graveyard. "Red Nova Dragon attack Shooting Quasar Dragon."

"Not so fast, I play a card known as Soul Release, so I'll remove those tuners, so your dragon loses his power boost." Sayer said calmly just before Red Nova Dragon shattered.

"This is really bad, he was our best card." S. Jack said.

"Well, looks like our little battle has come to an end, so now I'll let Yusei and Akiza finish you off." Sayer said.

"Thank you Sayer, this is going to be fun." S. Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon…"

"I agree, Black Rose Dragon…"

"Attack!" S. Yusei and S. Akiza said simultaneously.

Now, Akiza thought. "I play Dimension Hole." She yelled.

"What?" Sayer asked in awe. "Quickly, wipe them out."

"Akiza, you and Luna need to stop Sayer, we'll block the attacks." S. Jack said. "We're counting on you two."

"Leo." Luna said quietly.

"Look, you need to go and help Akiza, everything will be fine." Leo said. "Just go."

Suddenly the two dragons attacks hit S. Jack and Leo just as Akiza and Luna escaped into the Dimension Hole.

(Nearly every signer and shadow signer is dead, but Akiza and Luna have managed to get through a Dimension Hole. Next chapter Luna and Akiza will arrive at their destination. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Arrival in the past

"Oh man, Luna are you alright?" Akiza asked.

"I think so." Luna said getting up.

"Alright, we need to go and stop Sayer." Akiza said. "It's our best bet to help our friends."

"Right, that's our best bet." Luna said just before a sharp pain passed through her heart. "Leo, I can't believe it."

"Luna, we need to find Sayer, unless we manage to stop him there's nothing we can do to save the others." Akiza said calmly.

"You're right Akiza, we need to find Sayer as fast as possible." Luna said. "So where or when are we?"

"I have a strong feeling we both know the answer to that Luna." Akiza said pointing towards a poster.

"Eight skilled and powerful duelists invited to participate in Sector Securities Fortune Cup." Luna read. "It starts in three hours."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go." Akiza said.

"Hold on, I think we should wait." Luna said. "I mean the tournament lasted two days and well Sayer has to be there tomorrow to give your counterpart the victory."

"Luna, the sooner we get there the sooner we can help the others." Akiza said before noticing Luna was shaking.

"After what happened, I just can't see him get hurt." Luna said. "Please Akiza."

"Alright, I get where you're coming from Luna, we can go tomorrow, but what are we going to do now?" Akiza asked.

"Well, there's my home." Luna said. "It should work."

"That's a good point, alright lead the way Luna." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's that, all of them are done for." S. Yusei said. "That Dimension Hole didn't help them after all."

"Well we did attack before she even played her card." S. Akiza said. "What do you want us to do next Sayer?"

"Well, it's about time the Arcadia Movement paid a visit to Yliaster, wouldn't you two agree." Sayer said.

"No problem Sayer, with any luck those four won't cause any problems at all." S. Akiza said.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon can eliminate any of those Timelord cards, we have this won already." S. Yusei said confidently.

"That's good to hear, alright you two should inform the other members of the movement that we attack tonight." Sayer said before S. Yusei and S. Akiza left the room. I hope they're right, if either of those two managed to get to the past, who knows what could happen, he thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, you know that we need to be careful right, if Sayer notices us before we get to him he could attempt to have my counterpart attack us." Akiza said. "She is still loyal to Sayer now."

"I know, but you're as strong as her Akiza, plus I have something in mind, I just need to grab two cards from my room." Luna said.

"Alright Luna, if you don't mind I'm going to keep an eye on the Fortune Cup." Akiza said. "Just in case I spot something important."

"That makes sense, I'll join you as soon as I find my cards." Luna said.

"That sounds good Luna." Akiza said turning on the television.

"Well you heard him, the third duel is ready to start." the MC said.

"You're about to learn the true meaning of speed Yusei." Hunter Pace said arrogantly.

"We'll see Hunter." S. Yusei said before the two of them raced off on their duel runners.

"Oh, this was a good duel." Luna said.

"I agree, that last move definitely was impressive." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Aporia asked just as an explosion occurred in the center of the arc cradle.

"Sayer is back, we need to stop him." Paradox said. "Zone, allow me to handle this personally."

"Be careful, we have no idea how powerful Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski are." Antinomy said. "Paradox you haven't encountered the Shooting Quasar Dragon."

"One dragon won't be able to stop me, I have plenty of dragons." Paradox said before getting on his duel runner. "This won't take any time at all."

"Paradox, don't underestimate them." Zone said. "If anything gets out of hand come back here immediately."

"Alright, though I doubt this will cause any problems at all." Paradox said before placing five cards on his duel disc and racing towards the Arcadia Movement.

"He doesn't have any idea what he's going up against." Antinomy said. "He needs our help."

"I know, but Paradox is headstrong, he'll need to see for himself what his opponents can do." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you must be Sayer, I'm not impressed with your numbers." Paradox said calmly.

"You don't have any idea what you're up against, I call to the field Shooting Quasar Dragon, now wipe him out." S. Yusei said.

"I beg to differ, Malefic Rainbow Dragon and Malefic Cyber End Dragon wipe out that dragon." Paradox said.

"I play the Synchro Boost card, now Yusei's dragon gains enough power to defeat your dragons." said a young girl behind Yusei.

"Not quite, I have three more dragons to introduce you too, first Malefic Paradox Dragon, next I have Scrap Dragon, and since he's around all the monsters you have are severely weakened by my Paradox Dragon, and finally my most powerful creature Malefic Truth Dragon." Paradox said. "Now I'll attack."

"Not quite, take a closer look." S. Akiza said just before a wall of thorns reflected Malefic Rainbow Dragon's attack and destroyed all but Malefic Truth Dragon. "Are you so confident now?"

"This is going to be tougher than I thought, but I'm far from beaten." Paradox said. "You won't defeat us." Paradox said angrily.

"We'll see soon enough." Sayer said calmly. "You four can't possibly defeat the entire Arcadia Movement."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, do you think we'll be able to save everybody?" Luna asked.

"I don't really know Luna, but it's our best bet." Akiza said. "We'll stop Sayer."

"Yeah, thanks Akiza." Luna said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Luna." Akiza said. Sayer, you better keep your eyes open because I'm going to personally make sure you fail, she thought.

(Luna and Akiza have arrived in the past and are planning to stop Sayer, meanwhile the Arcadia Movement has started to attack Yliaster. Next chapter the dark signers will reenter the situation. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. restoring history

"Paradox, are you alright?" Aporia asked racing up on his duel runner.

"I'll be fine, but right now we need to stop them." Paradox said. "Malefic Truth Dragon attack."

"Not so fast, I block your attack with my Shield Wing." said.

"You don't have any idea what you're going up against, I call Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞, Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞,Meklord Emperor Granel ∞, Meklord Astro Mekanikle, and Meklord Dragon Asterisk." Aporia said before his monsters appeared. "Now absorb Yusei Fudo's synchro monsters."

"I play the Ivy Shackles card, this should hold your Meklords for a while." S. Akiza said with a smirk.

"Excellent work Akiza, now then allow me to show you how powerful the Arcadia Movement is." Sayer said. "I call to our battle my Hyper Psychic Blaster, now I destroy your Skiel."

"Blade Blaster stop him." Antinomy said.

"It's good to see you Antinomy." Aporia said. "The three of us can handle this."

"No, all we need to do is wait, the Akiza and Luna from the other world are going to stop them, we just need to last long enough." Antinomy said. "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, attack."

"Alright, well in that case, Meklord Dragon Asterisk attack." Aporia said.

"This is bad, we need to take them down quickly, otherwise the Arcadia Movement will be in grave danger." Sayer said. "Hyper Psychic Blaster attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Akiza." Luna said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, but the thing is we need to go quickly, Yusei's duel with Grieger is today, which means Sayer is going to make his move soon." Akiza said.

"Yeah, I know." Luna said. "Let's go."

"Right behind you Luna." Akiza said calmly before the two of them left the apartment.

"How do you think he did it?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, but it probably involved psychic powers."Akiza said. "The important thing is we stop him."

"Yeah, that's true." Luna said. "Well this is it."

"Right, this is it Luna, we're going to save all our friends."Akiza said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This duel is taking quite a few twists and turns, and now Yusei Fudo managed to take down Grieger's powerful Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." the MC said.

"This is just like I remember it, I'm looking forward to Akiza's victory." Sayer said with a smile.

"Sayer, what are you doing here?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza, I'm glad you're here, I have something to give you for the final match." Sayer said calmly.

"Alright, what is it?" Akiza asked.

"A card that will guarantee your victory, Rose Retribution, use it and you'll be certain to win the final duel. Once you win we'll be adding a new member to the Arcadia Movement." Sayer said before handing Akiza the card.

"Thank you Sayer, but I don't think so." Akiza said before tearing the card in half.

"Akiza, what are you doing?" Sayer asked. "That card is the key to our victory."

"No, I'm here to stop you Sayer." Akiza said. "Just look out there."

"What are you talking about?" Sayer asked before turning to see S. Akiza preparing to duel her opponent. "How is that possible?"

"You should know exactly how Sayer." Luna said while she walked up next to Akiza. "Since you're from the future."

"I see, so that's how." Sayer said. "Unfortunately you're not in a position to stop me."

"We'll see, I play my Botanical Lion." Akiza said. "Attack Sayer."

"Not so fast, Magical Android destroy that lion." Sayer said quickly.

"Alright, I'll try this." Akiza said. "Splendid Rose cut Magical Android's strength in half and then destroy it."

"Akiza you should remember my monsters outmatch yours, Ultimate Axon Kicker attack." Sayer said before he suddenly was grabbed from behind.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I'm saving everyone, just trust me Akiza." Luna said before she vanished along with Sayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you planning Luna?" Sayer asked when they arrived in a forest.

"I can't beat you on earth, but I can here." Luna said confidently.

"Just what are you talking about Luna, you have no idea how strong my psychic powers are." Sayer said. "I call Hyper Psychic Blaster to battle."

"I play the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said before her ace monster appeared from the sky.

"Luna, why did you bring him to the spirit world?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"So we could stop him." Luna said. "I play Miniaturize on my Dragon."

"That makes it weaker, how can that help you?" Sayer asked.

"Simple, I play Akiza's Teleport card." Luna said just before Ancient Fairy Dragon vanished.

"What exactly are you planning?" Sayer asked before feeling a pressure in his head. "No, you couldn't have."

"Attack." Luna said just before Sayer became engulfed in a flash of light and screamed in pain.

As the light slowly faded, Sayer was no longer there, and the Ancient Fairy Dragon was growing back to full size. (1)

"Luna, that wasn't something you would normally do, would you mind explaining?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"He hurt my friends and family, so I had to save them." Luna said. "That's why I came to the past with Akiza."

"I understand, you should get home." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said calmly.

"Right, and thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said before vanishing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, you're back." Akiza said. "What exactly happened?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell everyone when we get back." Luna said with a smile.

"Alright, well if you're sure, I play Dimension Hole."Akiza said before returning to the future with Luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world?" Aporia asked when the Arcadia Movement suddenly vanished. "Am I seeing things?"

"No, I think they stopped Sayer, things are returning to normal." Antinomy said. "I guess we should go back and wait for the real battles." (2)

"That's a good point, but we should prepare, there are nineteen people trying to stop us from completing the circuit." Paradox said before the three of them walked back into the center of the Arc Cradle.

(Luna managed to destroy Sayer in the past before he brainwashed S. Yusei, and now everything in the past played out the same way as before. Next chapter the battle between the signer army and Yliaster will truly begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The Ancient Fairy Dragon used Ancient Sunshine inside Sayer's head, the huge amount of energy vaporized him completely, but since it was mainly light and energy, the spirit world wasn't harmed in any way.)

(2) (Since Yliaster traveled through time, they remember both histories and how each one occurred.)


End file.
